


Araw-Araw

by potato_brow



Series: Pagtingin [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cliche, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pagtingin Sequel
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potato_brow/pseuds/potato_brow
Summary: Umaga na sa ating duyan'Wag nang mawawalaUmaga na sa ating duyanMagmamahal, oh, mahiwagaThis might be the hardest test Sehun has to face.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: Pagtingin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901995
Comments: 36
Kudos: 155





	1. Mahiwaga, Ang nadarama sa 'yo'y malinaw

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I would like to say thank you sa lahat ng nakabasa ng Pagtingin! My heart is so full sa mga comments and tweets ninyo! And as a thank you gift, I decided to do write this. I hope matapos ko siya 🤞🤞🤞 
> 
> Again, thank you at nakaabot ka sa part na ito, feel free to write comments! Love you all, stay safe!

_“H-hello po?”_

_“O, anak, kamusta ka na diyan?”_

_“Okay naman po, tita. I’m doing good po.”_

_“That’s great. Ba’t ka nga pala napatawag?”_

_“Ahm.. May favor po sana ako?”_

_“It’s okay, anak. What is it?”_

_“Okay lang po ba na paglutuan niyo siya ng sinigang?”_

_“Why? May sakit ba siya?”_

_“W-wala po! Ahm. I think he’s feeling down these past few days. E favorite comfort food niya po kasi ‘yung sinigang niyo. Kaya ayun.”_

_“…”_

_“Kung busy po kayo, okay lang po kahit hindi! Pasensya po kung nakaistorbo po ak-“_

_“No! No! Anak, it’s okay. I’m just amazed.”_

_“P-Po?”_

_“Nothing. Don’t worry. I’ll cook for him.”_

_“Thank you po, Tita! Thank you po, talaga!”_

_“No, thank you…for loving my son.”_

💉 ❤🩺

It’s almost lunch time pero marami pa ring kasabay na naglalakad si Junmyeon sa ilalim ng tirik na araw. Medyo nahihirapan siyang maglakad dahil nasa harapan niya ang kanyang backpack at maraming nakakasalubong na tao sa daan, pero kailangan niyang bilisan ang paglalakad dahil sabi nga ni Kyungsoo – Junmyeon, ang mundo ay parang Quiapo, maraming magnanakaw. E literal na nasa Quiapo siya kaya kailangan niyang kumaripas sa paglalakad.

Medyo hinihingal siya nang huminto siya sa tapat ng isang building. Kahit pinagpapawisan at init na init ay nagawa pa rin niyang kumaway kay manong guard na nakabantay malapit sa hagdan.

“Galing trabaho, Sir?” bati sa kanya ng guwardya sabay turo sa kanyang suot na scrubs.

Hindi na niya nagawang magpalit ng damit dahil nag-overtime nanaman siya. Ang dapat na 8:00 am na out niya ay naging 10:30 am dahil nasira ang Beckmann machine niya sa hema. Katakot-takot na endorsement pa ang ginawa niya.

Wish niya lang tanggap pa rin siya ni Sehun kahit wala siyang tulog at haggard na siya.

“Opo e.” sagot naman niya. “Tapos na po ba ‘yung klase ni Sehun?”

Tumingin ang matanda sa kanyang orasan bago sumagot, “11:30 naman na, patapos na siguro iyon.” Sagot nito sabay ngiti.

“Sige po, salamat Kuya!” paalam niya sabay akyat na ng makipot na hagdan ng review center.

Mag-iisang taon na simula nang unang makaapak si Junmyeon sa lugar na iyon pero the feeling’s still the same. Bukod sa init na init siya at hingal na hingal dahil sa hagdan ay kinikilig pa rin siya, tulad ng dating nakasabay niya si Sehun na umakyat dito. Bumibilis pa rin ang tibok ng puso niya lalo na ngayon na magkikita sila ng nobyo para sabay na mananghalian.

Pagkadating niya sa hallway ay rinig na rinig niya ang boses ni Sehun na nagtuturo tungkol sa synovial fluid. Hindi niya mapigilang mapangiti dahil naalala niya kung paano din siya tinuruan ng matangkad na binata noon, sa library with matching subuan ng French fries.

He can’t help but feel proud as Sehun’s confident voice resonated into the halls. He can imagine how the students stare at him in awe as the taller man maneuvered his way around the room, pointing out different topics, emphasizing the difficult ones. Wish niya lang na hindi sila masiyadong tulala sa kagwapuhan nito at makinig ng mabuti sa sinasabi niya. But to be honest, hindi naman niya sila masisisi, pinagdaanan niya rin iyon.

Mukhang malayo pa sa dulo ang lecture ng nobyo kaya napagpasiyahan muna ni Junmyeon na umupo sa sofa na nasa may gilid ng hallway. Akap-akap ang kanyang bag ay isinandal niya ang ulo upuan, at dahil na rin siguro sa puyat at pagod ay mabilis siyang nakatulog.

Mababaw lang ang tulog ni Junmyeon kaya agad siyang nagising nang may naramdaman siyang pagkilos sa gilid niya.

Pagdilat niya ng kanyang mga mata ay nakita niya ang sunod-sunod na paglabas ng mga students mula sa classroom kung saan nagtuturo si Sehun. Tapos na pala ang klase nito.

Inayos niya ang kanyang upo sa sofa at saka niya lang napansin ang binatang katabi niya. Nakatingin ito sa kanya at nakangiti. Medyo naweirduhan si Junmyeon pero pinilit niyang ngumiti pabalik, bago pasimpleng umusog sa dulo ng sofa.

"Ahm. Student ka rin dito?" Narinig niyang tanong ng katabi kaya muling bumalik ang tingin ni Junmyeon sa kanya, "Ba't di ka pumasok? Na-late ka ba sa class ni sir Sehun?"

Nagtataka si Junmyeon kung bakit siya kinakausap ng binata. Kahit mukhang harmless naman ito sa suot nitong hoodie at pantalon ay medyo naiilang si Junmyeon sa mga ngiting binibigay nito sa kanya.

Napatingin ang maliit na binata sa may pintuan ng classroom – Asan na kaya si Sehun?

"Hindi. May hinihintay lang." he simply answered as politely as he could.

"Ah! RMT ka na pala!" Sagot naman nito na nagpakunot sa noo ni Junmyeon. Tinuro ng binata ang nakaungkit na pangalan sa scrubs niya. "Junmyeon Kim. Ang cute naman ng name mo." Wika nito matapos mabasa ang pangalan niya. "Parang ikaw."

Hindi na maganda ang pakiramdam ni Junmyeon sa mga tingin nito kaya he tried his best to just nod and politely smile at him. Para matapos na ang usapan.

Pero persistent ang binata dahil nagtanong pa ito ng, "Pwede ba akong magpaturo sa'yo?" Tanong nito sabay pakita ng handouts na dala dala niya. "May hindi kasi ako naintindihan dito sa part ng - "

"Love?"

Sabay silang dalawa na lumingon sa pinanggalingan ng boses. Standing right in front of them is Sehun Oh, in his 183 cm glory.

Kahit halos araw-araw silang nagkikita ng maliit na binata ay hindi pa rin maiwasan ni Junmyeon na mamangha sa kagwapuhan ng nobyo.

Napagpasyahan ata ni Sehun na maging extra pogi today sa kanyang dark blue polo na nakatupi ang long sleeves hanggang sa kanyang siko. It was tucked in his maong pants that fit his long legs perfectly.

Dinagdagan pa niya ng eyeglasses na nakapatong sa matangos nitong ilong, kaya hindi na masisisi ni Junmyeon ang mga estudyanteng napatigil at nakatingin sa direksyon nito.

"Love?" Napahinto si Junmyeon sa day dreaming niya ng tawagin siyang muli ng matangkad na binata.

Chineck muna niya ang baba niya - baka kasi naglalaway pala siya, mahirap na, bago niya tinanggap ang kamay na nilahad ni Sehun sa harap niya. Tinulungan siya nitong tumayo at iginaya sa tabi niya.

"Hi." Bulong niya sa matangkad na binata nang makalapit siya dito. Nginitian siya nito habang hinahawi ang buhok ni Junmyeon mula sa pagkakagulo nito sa kanyang noo. "Sino 'yung kausap mo?", he asked as he gestures the man sitting at the sofa staring at them.

"Ah. Si ano.." Ano nga pala pangalan niya? Tumingin si Junmyeon sa estudyante na ngayon ay mukha nang constipated dahil sa pamumutla at gulat.

"Ano nga pala name mo?" Tanong ni Junmyeon sa kanya.

"J-Jisoo po. Jisoo Kim p-po."

Nagtaka si Junmyeon dahil kanina ay hindi naman ito gumamit ng 'po' sa kanya. Natakot siguro dahil nalaman niyang kakilala pala siya ng kaniyang prof.

"Anong pinag-uusapan niyo?" Tanong ni Sehun sa nobyo.

Nakalagpas sa mga tenga ni Junmyeon ang diin sa mga salita nito, “Ah. Nagpapaturo sana siya doon sa isang subject.”

Nagtaka si Junmyeon nang hindi agad sumagot ang nobyo, nanatiling nakatitig sa kanya ang matangkad na binata at hinigpitan ang hawak sa kamay niya bago sabihing, “Ahh.”

Sehun fixed his eye glasses before turning to the student who’s now nervously seating at the sofa, “May hindi ka ba naintindihan sa tinuro ko?” tanong niya na sinamahan niya pa ng matipid na ngiti. And Junmyeon has been with him long enough to know that it was a fake one. Saka niya lang na-sense ang atmosphere sa pagitan ng dalawang binata.

“Se.” saway ni Junmyeon sa nobyo.

“W-wala po sir. Ahm, ibang subject po itong tinatanong ko sa friend niyo.”

Gusto na lang takpan ni Junmyeon ang bibig ng estudyante dahil humigpit ang hawak ni Sehun sa kamay niya ng marinig nito ang salitang ‘friend’.

“Ah, ganun ba?” Kahit hindi naman siya ang kausap ng matangkad na binata ay parang kinakabahan din siya sa tono ng boses nito. “Next time, you can directly approach me, kahit anong subject pa ‘yan. Hindi naman ako nangangagat.” Sabi niya sa estudyante bago muling humarap kay Junmyeon, “’Di ba, Love?”

Nagulat si Junmyeon sa tanong ni Sehun sa kanya kaya, “Ha? Ba’t ako?”

They share a look and the smaller man suddenly remembered the last time they have associated themselves with the word ‘Bite’. At umakyat na nga ang lahat ng dugo sa mukha ni Junmyeon kaya siniko na lamang niya ang nobyo, who have that smug smile on his face as he looked at him.

Nakaramdam na ata ang estudyante sa harapan nila kaya dali-dali itong nagpaalam sa kanila, “S-Sige po, Sir Sehun. Salamat po. Lunch na po kami.” Sunod-sunod na sabi nito na sinuklian lang ng tango ng matangkad na binata.

“Ikaw talaga, puro ka kaanuhan.” Junmyeon whispered once the student was out of earshot.

“Ano?” pa-inosenteng tanong nito na sinamahan niya pa ng nakakalokong ngiti.

“Sir..” naputol ang asaran nila nang biglang may tumawag sa atensyon ni Sehun. Sabay silang napalingon at nakita ang dalawang babaeng estudyante din ata ni Sehun. “Excuse lang po, Sir. May itatanong lang po sana kami about sa topic po kanina.” Nagpantig ang tenga ni Junmyeon dahil sinamahan niya pa iyon ng malambing sa boses.

Sa isang taong nakasama ni Junmyeon si Sehun ay nag-improve na siya pagdating sa pag-observe ng mga tao.

May mga taong babatiin ka lang dahil may kailangan at may mga taong namang lalapit dahil gusto lang mangamusta.

Pero may mga tao rin na may ibang agenda, tulad ng babaeng estudyante ni Sehun.

“Sorry, Sir. Medyo mabilis kasi ang pacing niyo kanina kaya hindi kami nakasabay,” sabi pa ng kasama nito sabay hawi ng kanyang buhok sa likod ng kanyang tenga.

Nilihis na lang ni Junmyeon ang tingin niya sa dalawa. Kahit saan talaga mapunta ‘tong si Sehun, ang daming lumalapit, nasa tabi man siya o wala.

Tama nga si Tita Carmi at Kyungsoo, ang mundo ay isang malaking Quiapo! Maraming snatcher! Maagawan ka!

Pero dahil galing sa night shift si Junmyeon at wala pa siyang tulog ay hindi na siya lalaban. Sehun assured him na hindi niya kailangan.

“Se.” bulong niya sa nobyo na agad namang itinuon ang atensyon sa kanya. Medyo na-conscious pa siya dahil napatingin din ang dalawang dalaga sa kanya. “Doon muna ulit ako sa sofa.” Sabi niya sabay higit ng kamay niyang hawak pa rin ni Sehun.

“Bakit? Mabilis lang ‘to.”

“Sige na. Turuan mo muna, okay lang.” sabi niya sabay ngiti sa binata to assure him. Inalis niya ang pagkakahawak ng kanilang kamay, “Hintayin na lang kita dito. Go na.”

Sehun just nods and charmingly smiled at him before turning to his students.

Nilabas na lang ni Junmyeon ang cellphone niya at tinignan ang mga memes na tina-tag sa kanya si Jongin sa facebook at tumawa sa mga aunt Julie vids sa twitter. Hindi na niya namalayan na tapos na palang makipag-usap si Sehun sa dalawang dalaga.

Nagulat na lang siya nang bigla siyang tawagin ng nobyo, “’Di ba, Love?”

Agad na napaangat ang ulo ni Junmyeon at nakitang nakatingin sa kanya si Sehun at ang ilang mga estudyante na nakatambay sa hallway.

“Ako?” turo niya sa sarili, ano nanaman kayang pinagsasabi nito sa mga estudyante niya?

Natawa na lang si Sehun sa ekspresyon niya, “Siyempre, sino pa ba?” sagot nito sabay abot ng kamay ni Junmyeon. Iginaya niya ang maliit na binata na tumayo habang nagpapaalam sa mga dalagang tinuturuan niya kanina.

Hinatak siya ng matangkad na binata papasok ng office. Binati ni Junmyeon ang lahat ng staff na nakasalubong nila, pati ang matandang babae sa registration desk na si Ma’am Perry. Kung dati ay si Sehun lang ang tinatawag nitong pogi, ngayon ay mas madalas pa siya nitong tawaging cutie at siya pa mismo ang nagrereport kay Junmyeon kapag may umaaligid kay Sehun.

Natatawa na lang si Junmyeon dahil mukhang mas galit pa ito kaysa sa kanya everytime na nagkukwento ito tungkol sa mga palihim na nagpi-picture sa kanyang boyfriend.

Nang makapasok na silang dalawa sa maliit na office for the proctors sa review center ay agad siyang niyakap ng matangkad na binata.

“Huy, Love! Kakagaling ko lang duty!” saway ni Junmyeon sa nobyo, sinubukan naman niyang maligo ng pabango kanina bago pumunta sa review center, pero siyempre iba pa rin talaga ‘pag nakaligo ka.

Mas lalo lang hinigpitan ni Sehun ang yakap nito sa kanya, nagawa pa niyang ibaon ang mukha sa leeg ng nobyo, “I miss you.” Bulong nito.

At bilang mahinang nilalang pagdating kay Sehun Oh ay napangiti na lamang siya at sinuklian na lang din ang yakap ng matangkad na binata.

“Pagod?” he asked in which the taller man answered with a nod. Junmyeon tried to comfort him by patting his back and brushing the back of his head.

Kahit magkaiba ang tinahak nilang landas sa kanilang propesyon, alam ni Junmyeon ang pakiramdam ng matangkad na binata.

Hindi madaling magsalita sa harap ng maraming tao sa loob ng pito o walong oras kada araw. Mas lalong hindi madaling buhatin ang reponsibilidad na dapat ang lahat ng lumalabas sa bibig mo ay tama at based sa libro. At kahit gaano pa katalino si Sehun, gabi-gabi ay nagbabasa pa rin ito ng mga medtech books nila, preparation daw for his lessons for the next day.

Hanga si Junmyeon sa dedication ni Sehun sa pagtuturo niya sa review center, kaya kahit busy sila ay sinisikap pa rin niyang makabisita sa trabaho nito para makapagbigay ng moral support.

Bonus na lang yung makita niya yung gwapong ngiti ni Sehun Oh. Pampawala ng pagod from a stressful night shift.

"Kamusta naman 'yung mga students mo today? Nakinig naman ba?" Tanong niya sa matangkad na binata na nanatiling nakayakap sa kanya.

"Okay naman. May ibang pumupuslit ng tulog pero nakikinig naman yung karamihan."

"Dapat lang. Kung ganito rin katalino at kagwapo yung proctor ko, nako, baka mag-advance reading pa ko." Pagbibiro niya.

Inangat ni Sehun ang ulo niya mula sa pagkakabaon nito sa leeg ng maliit na binata nang marinig niya iyon. He gave Junmyeon a questioning look, parang hindi naniniwala sa sinabi nito.

"Oh, bakit?" Natatawang tanong ni Junmyeon.

"Ba't parang extra sweet ka today?" Dudang tanong nito pero hindi na rin napigilan ang sarili sa pagngiti. "May kasalanan ka no?"

"Hoy wala ah!"

"That reminds me." Simula nito, binitawan nito ang pagkakayakap sa baywang ni Junmyeon at iginaya ang maliit na binata sa upuan na nasa harap ng kanyang desk. Kumuha pa ito ng isa pang silya sa katabing lamesa nila at itinabi iyon sa nobyo bago umupo. "Nagpaturo lang ba talaga 'yung estudyante ko kanina?" He asked.

"Ha?"

"Yung kausap mo kanina bago ako dumating. I really don't like the look on his face noong kinakausap ka niya."

"Ah 'yun ba?" Akala ni Junmyeon ay nakalimutan na niya. "Oo nga. Nalaman niya kasing RMT na ko kaya gusto niyang magpaturo sana. Akala naman niya may natatandaan pa ko." 

"How did he know na RMT ka na?"

"Nakita niya sa uniform ko." Sagot ni Junmyeon sabay turo niya pangalang nakaukit sa kanyang uniform.

Kumunot ang noo ng binata sa nalaman, "So, he knows your name?"

"Ah eh. Nakasulat din dito e."

"I bet he said na ang cute ng name mo."

He found the answer to his question at Junmyeon's silence. Hindi napigilang magpantig ang tenga niya. "Wow, that kid..." hindi makapaniwalang sabi niya.

"Huy! Yun lang naman sinabi niya wala ng iba." Wika ni Junmyeon upang pakalmahin ang matangkad na binata. Kinuha na lang niya ang baunan na nasa gilid ng mesa nito, sabi kasi ni Sehun na huwag na daw siyang bumili ng lunch nila dahil nagluto ang mama nito.

Binuksan niya ang baunan at tumambad sa kanya ang ilang mga tupperware, “Wow! Ang dami naman nito!” takam na takam siyang nilabas ang mga baunan at nilapag ang mga iyon sa mesa ni Sehun. “Pakisabi kay tita, thank you ah!” sabi niya sa nobyo sabay abot ng kutsara at tinidor nito.

Tinanggap naman iyon ng matangkad na binata pero imbis na kumain na ay nilapit niya ang upuan ng kasintahan sa kanya at isinandal ang ulo sa balikat nito. Hinayaan na lang siya ni Junmyeon nang muli siyang yakapin nito dahil gutom na talaga siya. Noong alas sais pa ng umaga ang huling kain niya, at tinapay lang iyon, mukhang masarap pa ang inihanda ng mama ni Sehun kaya mas lalo tuloy siyang nagutom.

Nagdasal muna siya bago simulang sumubo ng kanin kasama ang kare-kare na amoy pa lang ay siguradong mauubos ni Junmyeon ang lahat ng ito.

“You’re changing the topic, Love.” Rinig niyang sambit ng boyfriend na nakadantay pa rin sa kanya. Sorry naman, saglit na nakalimutan niya ang sinasabi ng matangkad na binata dahil sa gutom.

“Sorry, sorry, nagutom na kasi ako.” Naglagay siya ng kanin at kaunting ulam sa kutsara niya sabay tapat nito sa bibig ng nobyo. “Alam mo, gutom lang ‘yan. Kumain ka na.”

Sinubo naman iyon ni Sehun pero muling bumalik sa pagkakasandal niya sa maliit na binata. Pero hindi pa rin siya tapos sa dilemma niya kaya, “Ba’t ba kasi ang cute mo?” tanong niya matapos lunukin ang pagkain.

Muntik nang masamid si Junmyeon sa narinig niya, buti na lang at may katabi silang tubig. Ito talangang si Sehun, walang pasintabi ‘pag nagpapakilig.

But because Kyungsoo and Baekhyun trained him well, hindi siya papatalo, “Ikaw nga gwapo, nagrereklamo ba ko?” he said nonchalantly sabay subo ulit ng pagkain.

Napangiti siya nang maramdaman na inayos ni Sehun ang upo niya at tumingin sa kanya. Nagsandok ulit siya ng pagkain sa kutsara at itinapat iyon sa bibig ng matangkad na binata. Natawa siya nang makita ang namumulang mukha nito na pilit pinipigilan ang pagngiti. His eye smile gave away that he was fluttered at Junmyeon's statement.

“Galing ko na no? Kilig ka nanaman sa’kin.” Pang-aasar niya sa nobyo matapos nitong kainin ang pagkain.

“I really shouldn’t have let you hang out with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo.” Sabi nito pero lumabas din ang ngiting pinipigil niya kanina.

Junmyeon’s heart swells in happiness at that smile. Mas maganda talaga ang ngiti sa mukha ni Sehun.

“Masyado ka ng gumagaling..” Sehun pinched his cheeks with his eyes full of fondness. “Hindi ko na ata kailangang ibigay ‘to..” sabi niya sabay kuha ng bagpack niya na nasa likod ng upuan ni Junmyeon.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Junmyeon nang makita niyang nilabas nito ang paperbag na may tatak ng Jollibee mula sa bag nito. Hindi talaga nakakalimutan ng nobyo ang daily supply niya ng peach mango pie.

“Uy! Thank you!” Kukunin na sana niya kaso nilayo ng matangkad na binata ang kahon ng peach mango pie sa kanya, “Hoy! Sige, diyan talaga tayo mag-aaway.” Sabi niya pa sabay nguso.

And Sehun being weak with that pout, he kissed it away, na ikinagulat naman ni Junmyeon, “Se! Baka may makakita sa’tin!” saway nito sa matangkad na binata bago tumingin sa paligid kung may nakakita man sa kanila.

Pero imbis na mahiya tulad ng kanyang nobyo ay mas lalong lumawak pa ang ngiti ng matangkad na binata, “Let them watch.” bulong nito sabay ng ngisi. Ibinigay na niya kay Junmyeon ang peach mango pie nito.

“Alam mo, ikaw..” Pasalamat ka, mahal kita, naisip na lang ni Junmyeon. “Kumain na nga lang tayo.” Iyon na lang ang nasabi niya.

At dahil masunurin ang matangkad na binata and well, successful siya sa kanyang daily agenda to make Junmyeon’s heart flutter, ay sinunod na niya ang nobyo. Umayos na siya ng upo at nagsimulang kumain ng pabaon ng kanyang mama.

After a few scoops of rice ay biglang may pumasok sa isip ng matangkad na binata, “Love..”

“Hmm?”

“I just wanted to ask because I’m a little curious.” Panimula niya. Itinuon naman ni Junmyeon ang atensyon niya sa katabi.

“Is there a time na you felt jealous?”

Kumunot ang noo ng maliit na binata dahil sa pagtataka, “Saan naman galing ‘yan?”

Medyo nahiya si Sehun sa tanong niya kaya itinuon na lang niya ang atensyon sa pagkain sa harap nila bago sumagot, “Wala lang. I .. I just thought, between us, ako ‘yung madalas magselos.” Sehun bit his lips, bakit niya ba kasi tinanong iyon? Baka mag-away pa sila dahil dito.

A year in their relationship, Sehun realized that he’s a jealous type, and he can’t remember a time that Junmyeon felt that way. Siguro mabibilang lang sa daliri, pero siya, every time he sees someone too close to Junmyeon’s personal bubble that isn’t his family, friends or him, parang gusto na lang niyang ikulong ang maliit na binata sa bisig niya. 

Gusto lang niyang malaman kung anong naiisip ni Junmyeon when he does that, okay lang ba? O baka nasasakal na siya?

Hindi sila madalas mag-away ni Junmyeon, but Sehun doesn’t want this to be a reason of a fight.

There’s a few minutes of silence, akala ni Sehun ay tuluyan nang nagalit ang maliit na binata sa kanya pero, “Oo naman.”

“Ha?”

Junmyeon just genuinely smiled at him, “Oo naman, nagseselos din ako no.”

“Talaga?” Bakit parang wala namang natatandaan si Sehun? “Kanino?” Curious niyang tanong.

Natawa na lang si Junmyeon sa curiousity ng kanyang boyfriend, “Ay nako, kung babanggitin ko lahat ng pinagselosan ko, baka hindi tayo matapos mananghalian, baka pati dinner na rin.”

Nakahinga ng maluwag si Sehun at the sight of Junmyeon’s smile, he’s thankful his boyfriend took the question lightly, “Why didn’t you tell me? E ‘di sana nakaiwas na ako.”

“E I just think hindi naman kailangan, ayoko kasing nag-aaway tayo dahil sa ganun.” Junmyeon honestly answered, “Tsaka, the moment I answered ‘yes’ to you, I knew that there’ll be a lot of people who’ll try to win my place.”

“Love..”

“Pinanghahawakan ko lang naman lagi ‘yung sinabi mo noon.” Junmyeon took his hand that was placed on his lap and intertwined them with his, “You liked me then, and you still like me now,” He gave the taller man a reassuring smile. He turned his head sideways as he asked, “I hope it wouldn’t change soon?”

Sehun didn’t know what he did in his past life to deserve this person in front of him. He’s thankful to be able to love Junmyeon everyday.

“It will,” he answered as he holds the smaller man’s hand tighter. “I just love you more everyday.”

Junmyeon can’t help to smile wider at his boyfriend, “Cheesy mo ah.”

“Love mo naman.”

“Oo naman.”

They stare at each other’s eyes after that, smiles brighter than the sun, and eyes saying words that don’t need to be said.

They’ve been like that for a few seconds nang biglang, “Aray! Ay! Ano ba ‘yan?! Ang sakit sa mata!” rinig nilang sigaw ng lalaking kakapasok lang sa room. Napalingon ang magkasintahan sa may pinto at nakita ang kwelang katrabaho ni Sehun na si Sir Jongdae, “Wala man lang pasintabi sa mga single!” Mas lalong natawa si Junmyeon dahil umaakto pa itong nasisilaw sa kanilang dalawa.

“Goodafternoon, Sir Jongdae.” Bati ni Junmyeon sa kanya, naging close na rin niya ang guro simula nang magturo si Sehun sa review center. Siya ang ka-chikahan ni Junmyeon habang naghihintay itong matapos ang klase ng nobyo.

“Hi, Cutie!” bati din nito pabalik na sinamahan niya pa ng kindat. Napailing na lang si Junmyeon at binate rin ang kasabay nitong dumating, “Hi, Sir Minseok.” Na sinuklian naman nito ng ngiti at tango.

“Sir Jongdae.. Sir Minseok..” simpleng bati ni Sehun sa mga katrabaho bago muling isinandal ang ulo sa balikat ng nobyo.

“Wow. Damang-dama ko talaga ‘yung sigla mo sa bati mo ah.” Pang-aasar ni Jongdae sa katrabaho. “Sorry naman at na-interrupt ko ata ang moment niyo kanina. Kailangan ko kasing kunin ‘yung pera ko sa bag para makapag-lunch na. Hindi naman pwedeng wala na nga akong jowa, wala pa akong lunch!”

Bentang-benta sa dalawa ang mga biro ni Jongdae, dahil bukod sa mga nakakatawa ang mga banat nito ay sobrang animated pa niyang magsalita. Mararamdaman mo talaga kung ano ang nararamdaman niya kapag nagkukwento siya, feeling mo andoon ka rin sa eksena.

“Sana all talaga may kasabay mag-lunch.” Sabi pa nito matapos makuha ang pitaka sa bag. Nakangiting pinapanuod lang siya ng mag-jowa. “Sana all may jowa, ‘di ba sir Minseok?”

Pinigilan ng magkasintahan na humagalpak sa tawa dahil naging sweet ang tono ni Jongdae nang tawagin niya ang pangalan ng katrabaho. Hindi kasi lingid sa kaalaman nila ang lihim na pagtingin nito kay Sir Minseok. Actually, parang hindi naman lihim, dahil alam ng lahat ng staffs sa review center, si Minseok na lang ata ang hindi.

“Ha?” nagtatakang tanong ni Minseok sa katrabaho. Hindi niya narinig ang sinabi nito dahil busy siya sa paghahanap ng wallet niya.

Medyo na-down ang itsura ni Jongdae dahil hindi man lang siya pinansin ng kanyang future jowa, pero siyemrpe, hindi siya susuko, “Ang sabi ko sana all may kasabay mag-lunch.” Pagpaparinig niya.

Pag ito, hindi pa tinablan, ewan ko na lang, isip ni Jongdae.

Pero kasing tigas ata ng aspalto ang pakiramdam ni Sir Minseok dahil, “Ah. Oo nga e.” simple nitong sagot sabay hanap ulit ng nawawala niyang wallet.

Tinakpan ng magnobyo ang bibig nila upang pigilan ang pagtawa, olats nanaman si Sir Jongdae for today. Nagmake-face naman sa kanila ang guro bago pumunta sa may pintuan para makaalis na.

Pero mas mabilis pa sa alas-kwatro siyang lumingon nang biglang, “Sir Jongdae? Aalis ka na?” tanong ni Minseok.

“A-ah. Yes?” Shet. Ito na ba ang chance niya?

“Pwedeng pabili din ng food?”

Parang gusto ng manapak ni Jongdae nang marinig niya iyon, papabili lang pala.

“Ah-eh. Sure.” Pilit na ngiti ng guro sa kanyang katrabaho.

“Talaga? Thank you ah! Kunin ko lang ‘yung wallet ko sa room. Naiwan ko ata doon. Wait lang ah!” sunod-sunod na sabi nito at mas nauna pang lumabas ng faculty para bumalik sa silid niya kanina.

Nang magsara ang pinto ng silid ay saka pinakawalan ng mag-jowa ang tawang kanina pa nila pinipigilan.

“Happy na kayo niyan?” pagsusungit ni Jongdae sa mag-nobyo.

“Okay lang ‘yan, Sir Jongdae. Better luck next time.” Sabi pa ni Sehun sa katrabaho na sinuklian lang nito ng irap.

“Hay naku! Kung ‘di ko lang talaga type ‘yun! Utusan daw ba akong bilhin ang food niya?! Sa ganda kong ‘to?” He said as he gestured his body to prove his point. “Makaalis na nga, ikakain ko na lang ‘to. Bye, lovebirds!”

“Bye, Sir Jongdae!”

💉 ❤🩺

It was Chanyeol’s birthday nang magkita-kita ulit ang barkada sa family restaurant nito.

Kakauwi lang ni Chanyeol at Baekhyun galing sa kanilang bakasyon mula sa ibang bansa. Hindi na nga sigurado si Junmyeon kung saan ba sila galing, sa Japan ba? O somewhere in Europe? Hindi na niya matandaan. Napagpasyahan kasi ng mag-jowa na mag-gap year muna at magpahinga sa acads bago muling sumabak sa medschool sa next school year. Gusto daw kasi nilang ma-enjoy muna ang free time nila bago sila magpaalila sa medisina.

They were currently enjoying their foods and drinks nang tanungin ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo tungkol sa plano nito for his career.

“Actually, gusto namin ni Jongin na mag-work abroad, para makaipon na rin.” Sagot naman nito sabay inom ng alak sa tapat nito. “Medyo maliit kasi ‘yung sweldo dito kahit nasa public hospital na kami.”

Tumango si Junmyeon nang sabihin iyon ng kaibigan. After oath taking ay agad siyang naghanap ng trabaho kasama sina Jongin at Kyungsoo. Swerte na nga lang nila at nag-opening for medtechs ang ospital na pinapasukan nila ngayon.

Pero kahit naman mahal nila ang trabaho nila at ayaw nilang malayo sa mga mahal nila sa buhay ay kailangan pa rin nilang maging praktikal at isipin ang future nila.

Kahit si Junmyeon ay kinukulit na ng tita Rose niya sa Canada na doon na lang magtrabaho dahil doble ang makukuha niyang sweldo compared sa trabaho niya dito sa Pinas, para na rin daw makatulong sa pamilya niya.

Junmyeon wants to help his family naman, pero hindi pa siya handang malayo sa pamilya niya, sa mga kaibigan niya at lalo na kay Sehun.

Kaya tuwing tumatawag ang Tita Rose niya ay lagi niyang iniiba ang topic kapag nagpupunta ang usapan trabaho.

“Hala! E paano ‘yan? We won’t see you for like.. how many years?” malungkot na sambit ni Baekhyun.

“Gagi! Ang drama naman nito,” Kontra ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan, “May zoom and messenger naman, pwede tayong magvideo call everyday kung gusto mo.”

“Siyempre, iba pa rin ‘pag nandito kayo.”

“Matagal pa naman ‘yun, Baek.” Sagot naman ni Jongin. “Kailangan pa naming ng 3 years experience dito sa Pinas, tsaka plano pa lang naman.”

“Gusto mo, dikit na kita sa pwet ko, para ‘di mo ko ma-miss.” Pang-aasar ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan, ayaw niya kasi sa malulungkot na moments, lalo na ‘pag ang pinakamasayahin na si Baekhyun ang malungkot.

“Huy, By! Bawal ‘yan, ako lang dapat!”

“Pota, ang baboy talaga nitong dalawang ‘to.”, komento ni Baekhyun na naudlot nag pagdadrama dahil sa kalokohan nila Jongin. 

“Wow. Nagsalita ang nag-exhibition sa sasakyan ni Tito last month.” Balik naman ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan. Jusko! Naalala nanaman ni Junmyeon ang detailed na kwento ni Chanyeol sa kanila last week noong mag zoom meeting ang buong barkada. 

“Babe! Kinuwento mo ‘yun sa kanila?!”

Chanyeol just answered with a shrug but with a smug smile on his face. Natawa na lang ang magkakaibigan at nalimutan na ang dilemma nila kanina.

“Ikaw, Se? What’s your plan?” Chanyeol asked as he consumed his 3rd bottle for the night. “Would you still teach sa review center? Or sabay ka na sa amin ni Baek mag-apply for medschool?”

Sehun also took a gap year, not because he wants to have a vacation or to rest. But instead, he wants to use the time to think about what he truly wants to do with his life. 

“Not sure?” sagot ni Sehun sa kaibigan, “I love teaching, kaso Mom and Dad wants me to go to med school. E since hindi pa rin ako sigurado, might as well try ko na yung medschool.”

“100 K per sem tapos try mo lang? Shet. Sana all,” singit naman ni Kyungsoo na ikinatawa nilang lahat.

“Sira, I’m just saying na instead of wasting time thinking about it, bakit hindi ko na lang itry? Kaysa tumanda na ako kakaisip, saka ko lang mare-realize na gusto ko pa lang mag-doctor.”

Junmyeon can’t help but agree with him. Kahit na naniniwala naman siya na there’s no right age to achieve your dreams, iba pa rin talaga ‘pag nagsimula ka ng maaga.

The smaller man can’t help but hold Sehun’s hand under the table, just to show him na he’ll support him kung ano man ang magiging desisyon niya. Ngintian naman siya ng nobyo pabalik.

“That’s great! Let’s start applying na next month, nag-take ka na ng nmat last march ‘di ba?” Tanong ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan na sinagot naman nito ng isang tango.

“Kamusta naman grade mo, pre?” tanong ni Jongin sa kaibigan.

“Okay naman. Sakto lang.”

“Weh. ‘Yang sakto mo, 99 ‘yan e.” pang-aasar ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan.

Natawa na lang si Junmyeon dahil tama ang hula ni Baekhyun.

“See!” tinuro pa ni Baekhyun si Junmyeon nang makita ang reaksyon nito. “Alam mo, Se. Lagi ka pa-humble. Flex flex din ‘pag may time. Puro si Junmyeon ‘yung fine-flex mo sa IG e.”

“O, bakit ako nanaman?” natatawang sambit ni Junmyeon.

Napailing na lang si Sehun sa kaibigan. He’s proud of his achievements naman e, kaya lang he’s a very private person kaya he just shares most of it with his loved ones.

“Gayahin mo ‘tong si Chanyeol, kaka-flex niya sa social media, mukhang alter account na ‘yung IG at twitter niya.” Dagdag pa ni Baekhyun sabay tingin katabi na busy sa pagkain ng pulutan nila.

“You love it naman, babe e.” Chanyeol said sabay yakap sa boyfriend para maglambing, “Gusto mo ‘yung maraming naiinggit sa’yo.”

And Baekhyun, being the honest and maharot person that he is answered, “True.” Sabay lean sa matigas na dibdib ng nobyo.

Napailing na lang si Junmyeon habang si Kyungsoo at Jongin naman ay binato ng mani ng magkasintahan.

It was a very long night for the group of friends, and Junmyeon is loving every second of it.

💉 ❤🩺

They were on their way to Junmyeon’s home using Sehun’s car, nang mag-request ang matangkad na binata na mag-stop over muna sila somewhere para makabili ng kape. Pampagising daw at pambaba na rin ng tama niya kahit kaunti lang naman ang nainom nito kanina.

“Sabi nila nananapak daw itong black coffee ng Mcdo.” Sabi ni Junmyeon sa nobyo nang makabili siya ng kape mula sa nasabing fast food chain. Lumabas sila ng sasakyan at nanantili sa parking lot dahil gusto daw munang magpahangin ng matangkad na binata. “Ewan ko na lang kung ‘di ka magising dito.”

“Thanks, Love.” Sehun smiled at him sabay kuha ng kape mula sa kamay ng maliit na binata. Isang higop pa lang niya ng mapait na kapeng iyon ay alam niyang magigising siya buong gabi. Nakalimutan ata ng boyfriend niyang lagyan cream o asukal man lang ito. Sehun can’t help but laugh inside at Junmyeon’s forgetfulness, he finds it cute.

The taller man doesn’t mention anything about the coffee and instead looked at his boyfriend struggling to climb the railings, katulad ng pwesto niya.

“What are you doing?” tanong ng matangkad na binata pero bumaba din siya para tulungan ang kasintahan. Nilapag muna niya ang kape sa hood ng kanyang sasakyan bago bumalik sa kinatatayuan ni Junmyeon. Hinawakan niya ang baywang ng maliit na binata at bumilang ng tatlo bago inangat ito. Hindi niya binitawan ang nobyo hangga’t hindi ito naging komportable sa pwesto niya.

“Thank you.” Junmyeon said, nang makaayos na ng pwesto. Binalikan ni Sehun ang kape niya bago muling bumalik sa pwesto ng maliit na binata. Hindi na siya umakyat ulit sa railings, sa halip ay pumwesto na lang siya sa harap ni Junmyeon habang ang isang kamay niya ay nasa gilid nito. Para kung sakaling ma-out of balance ito ay madali niyang masasalo.

Malalim na ang gabi at masarap ang pagdampi ng malamig na hangin sa kanilang mga balat. Ang pagdaan ng mga iilang sasakyan na lamang ang maririnig nila sa paligid, at ang liwanag mula sa fast food chain ang nagsisilbing ilaw nila sa gabi.

Everything was quiet but Sehun felt at ease. He looked up at the dark sky and wished that it will be this way for a very long time.

He returned his gaze at the man in front of him, who makes the stars feel ashamed for his smile shines the brightest tonight. Sehun can’t help but smile with him.

“Love?”

Ibinalik ni Junmyeon ang tingin niya mula sa pagsa-star gazing papunta sa matangkad na binatang nasa harapan niya, “Hmm?”

“What do you think.. about me going to medschool?” He asked. Kahit nabanggit na niya noon kay Junmyeon ang balak ng mga magulang niya para sa kanya, at sinabi nitong susuportahan siya nito kahit ano man ang magiging desisyon niya, ay hindi pa rin talaga sila nakakapag-usap ng masinsinan tungkol dito.

“Bakit ako tinatanong mo?” balik na tanong nito sa kanya sabay hawi sa buhok ng matangkad na binata. “Love, it’s your future, at kahit ano pang magiging desisyon mo, I’ll always support you every step of the way.”

“But you’re part of my future,” sagot naman ng matangkad na binata, hinawakan pa niya ng baywang ng kanyang nobyo at dahan-dahan itong hinaplos, “I want you to be part of every decision that I make.”

Lumakas ang tibok ng puso ni Junmyeon nang marinig iyon mula sa kanyang nobyo, kahit kailan talaga ay hindi masasanay ang puso niya sa mga banat nito.

“’Di ka talaga nauubusan ng banat ‘no?” natatawang sabi niya sa binatang nasa harapan niya.

“I’m just telling the truth.”

“Oo na.” Well, kung tatanungin si Junmyeon, “Honestly? I think sobrang gwapo mo kapag nakasuot ka ng lab gown.”

“Love..” natatawang tawag sa kanya ni Sehun.

“Totoo naman kasi.” Junmyeon’s not very good at lying kaya. “Pero on a serious note, I really think you’ll be a great doctor someday.”

Sehun just stared at his lover’s eyes as the smaller man continued, “Alam mo sa ilang buwan kong pagta-trabaho sa ospital, may na-realize ako, na ang pagdodoktor ay hindi para sa lahat ng tao.”

“Hindi naman talaga importante kung matalino ka, o kahit ikaw pa ang pinakamayaman. Ang importante ay ito,” sambit niya sabay turo sa dibdib ng binata malapit sa kanyang puso, “Your sincerity, your passion and want to help other people, ease their pain and see the smile on their faces once you’ve helped them.”

“And I can see it in you, Se.” he continued, “I can see na gusto mong makatulong and you look the happiest kapag nagagawa mo iyon.”

It’s always the simple gestures. Kung paano laging nagvo-volunteer si Sehun na buhatin ang mga dala-dalang bagay ng mga matatandang nakakasalubong nilang naglalakad nang mag-isa sa daan. Kung paano lagi siyang nag-aabot ng pagkain sa mga street children na lumalapit sa kanila. At kung paano siya nagpupuyat gabi-gabi para lang makapagbahagi ng tama at importanteng impormasyon sa mga estudyante niya sa review center.

Junmyeon always love the look on his face kapag nakakatulong siya sa ibang tao. And Junmyeon had realized back then, how lucky he is to have this man in front of him.

“No matter what your decision will be,” Junmyeon held the side of his boyfriend’s face and caressed his cheeks with his thumb. “I’ll always be proud of you.”

Hindi alam ni Sehun na pwede pala ‘yung ganito, ‘yung maging ganito kasaya. Sa bawat salitang lumalabas sa bibig ng nobyo ay parang gusto nang sumabog ng puso niya sa pagmamahal.

_God, Thank you for giving him to me._

Sehun can’t help himself but to hug Junmyeon and secure him in his arms, “I love you.” Bulong niya dito.

“I love you, too.”

And in the middle of the night, with a few cars passing by, under the glistening dark sky, they poured their hearts into a kiss.


	2. Mahiwaga, 'Wag nang mawala araw-araw

_“Baek, alagaan mo muna ha?”_

_“Oo, babantayan ko ‘yan. Akong bahala.”_

_“Tsaka ‘pag mukhang nami-miss niya ako, paki-remind na lang na mahal ko siya.”_

_“Bwisit ka, ang cheesy niyo pero sige na nga.”_

_“Thank you.”_

_“Basta bumalik kayo agad, ha?”_

_“Babalik kami, babalikan ko siya.”_

💉 ❤🩺

It was after his preliminary exams on his first year in medschool when Sehun heard about the news.

He’s on his way outside the university para kumain ng lunch kasama ang ibang classmates niya, bigla kasing nawala ng parang bula sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun nang mag-announce ng dismissal ang kanilang professor. Hindi man lang siya inabisuhan na magde-date pala silang dalawa.

Naramdaman niyang nag-vibrate ang phone niya sa bulsa, agad-agad niya itong kinuha dahil baka si Junmyeon ang tumatawag. Pero kumunot ang noo niya nang makitang si Baekhyun ito – speaking of the devil.

“Hoy, shuta ka! Saan ka na?” ang pagbungad na bati ng kaibigan nang sagutin niya ang tawag nito. Parang aligaga pa ito dahil hindi nila kasama si Sehun, e sila nga itong nang-iwan.

“Sa gate 12, kasama ‘yung iba nating classmates, nawala kasi kayo bigla ‘di ba?” sagot naman ng matangkad na binata.

“Luh? Tampo ka na niyan?” pang-aasar ni Baekhyun na nag-pairap kay Sehun, “Sira! Basa-basa din kasi ng messages bago magtampo ‘di ba?”

“Ha?”

“Minessage kita na una kaming lalabas ni Chanyeol dahil magpapasa kami ng labwork kay Doc Mendoza, sabi ko sa gate 6 na lang tayo magkita.”

Sehun looked at his notifications bar at nakumpirmang tama nga ang sinabi ng kaibigan. Sorry naman, he forgets to check his phone sometimes unless he’s expecting Junmyeon’s call.

“Nakita ko nga. Sorry.” Agad naman niyang sabi sa kaibigan, pero masyado ng malayo ang gate 9 para bumalik pa siya doon kaya, “Sige na. Magdate na lang kayo ni Chanyeol. Palabas naman na kami nila Jackson, sa kanila na lang ako sasabay mag-lunch.”

“Tange! Tumakbo ka na dito! Kanina pa naghihintay dito si Junmyeon!”

Sehun stopped at his tracks as he heard his lover’s name, “Andiyan siya?” Inaalalang sinabi nitong may day duty siya sa ospital today.

“Oo nga! Dapat nga kasi surprise, kaso hindi ka nagche-check ng phone mo!” kahit sinisigawan na siya ni Baekhyun mula sa kabilang linya, ay hindi pa rin napigilan ni Sehun na mapangiti, “Bilisan mo na!”

“Sige sige! Bye!” Masiglang paalam ni Sehun sa kausap.

Napatingin siya sa mga kasamang nahinto rin sa paglalakad dahil sa tawag niya, “Bakit? Did something happen?” tanong ni Seulgi na kasama din sana niyang mag-lunch.

“Ah. Kasi si ano..”

“Si Love ba ‘yang tumawag?” Excited na tanong ni Yeri na pinakamasigla sa kanilang grupo.

Hindi maiwasang mamula ni Sehun sa sinabi nito, nalaman kasi nila na si ‘Love’ ang laging ka-video call ni Sehun tuwing vacant time nila. Minsan ay nakiki-‘hi’ pa ang mga loko-loko kay Junmyeon para lang asarin si Sehun.

The taller man didn’t mind though, because he sees that cute shy smile of his boyfriend whenever he greets them back.

“Oo eh. Nasa gate 6 daw sila.” Sambit niya sa mga kaklase, “Sorry guys, next time na lang ako sasabay.”

“Ano ka ba, dude. Okay lang ‘yun!” sagot naman ni Jinyoung sa kanya.

“Hala! Ang layo ng Gate 6 from here!” sabi naman ni Sooyoung, “Tumakbo ka na! Huwag mong pag-antayin si Love!”

Natawa na lang si Sehun sa sinabi ng kanyang mga classmates dahil mukhang mas excited pa sila kaysa sa kanya. Kaya naman nagpaalam na siya at nagsimulang kumaripas ng takbo.

Sehun doesn’t know if it’s because of the running or because he’s going to see Junmyeon, but he can’t help but smile at the rapid beating of his heart.

Almost 2 years in their relationship and he still feels the same way whenever he’s on his way to see the smaller man, excited and light-headed.

Mas lalo niyang binilisan ang pagtakbo nang makita niya ang likod ng nobyo, nakasuot ito ng simpleng puting t-shirt, maong pants and rubber shoes na niregalo sa kanya ni Sehun noong pasko. Naalala niyang muntik pa silang mag-away ni Junmyeon nang malaman nito ang presyo ng sapatos.

He’s talking with Baekhyun and Chanyeol when Sehun back hugged him.

Gulat na tumingin sa kanya ang nobyo na sinalubong niya ng halik sa noo, “Hi, Love.” Bulong niya.

“Hi.” Sagot naman ni Junmyeon sabay harap sa kanya upang yakapin siya ng maayos at mahigpit, pinatong pa nito ang kanyang ulo sa dibdib ng nobyo.

Medyo nagtaka pa si Sehun dahil madalas ay nahihiya ang maliit na binatang yumakap sa kanya in public, pero sino naman siya para magreklamo, ‘di ba? Kaya naman niyakap niya ito pabalik.

“’Yan tampo pa more,” rinig niyang pang-aasar sa kanya ni Chanyeol.

“E bakit kasi hindi niyo sinabi?”

“Sira! Kung sinabi namin, e ‘di hindi na surprise ‘yun!” sambit naman sa kanya ni Baaekyun. Oo nga naman. “O siya, alis na kami. Bye na!”

“Hindi kayo sasabay sa amin?” Nagtatakang tanong ni Sehun sa mga kaibigan.

“Hindi na, baka makaistorbo pa kami sa babe time niyo!” sagot naman ng kaibigan sa kanya, “Bye na!”

“Saan mo gustong kumain?” tanong ni Sehun sa nobyo nang makaalis na ang mga kaibigan nila.

“Kahit saan. Ikaw? Saan mo gusto?”

“Kung saan mo gusto.”

Natawa na lang si Junmyeon sa kanilang dalawa, “Para tayong tanga. Ikaw naman pumili, lagi na lang ako e.”

“Sige na nga.” Sabi naman ng matangkad na binata at umaktong nag-iisip, “Hmm. Parang gusto ko mag-Jollibee.”

Kinurot naman siya sa tagiliran ng nobyo dahil sa sagot niya, alam kasi nitong pinili ni Sehun ang fastfood chain dahil iyon ang paborito niya.

“O bakit?” natatawang sabi ni Sehun sa kasintahan. “Tara na. Alam kong gutom ka na.”

Napailing na lang si Junmyeon sa kalokohan ng matangkad na binata.

💉 ❤🩺

“Mukhang walang pwesto.” Bulong ni Junmyeon sa nobyo nang makapasok sila sa loob ng fastfood chain. Punong-puno ito ng mga customers at ng mga naglalakad na staff. “Sa iba na lang kaya tayo?”

Nagpalinga-linga pa si Sehun para i-double check kung mayroon bang libreng table. Kaso mukhang wala nga, bibili na lang siguro sila ng food at kakain sa isa sa mga bleachers sa university.

Paalis na sana sila nang biglang may tumawag sa atensyon ng matangkad na binata, “Kuya Pres!”

Napalingon si Sehun sa direksyon ng tumawag at nakita ang isang grupo ng mga kalalakihan, na base sa mga uniform nito ay 4th year college students ng pre-med course nila ni Junmyeon.

Muling tinignan ng matangkad na binata ang mga mukha ng mga estudyante, at saka niya lang naalala na ito pala ang mga pasaway na freshies na lagi niyang pinapagalitan tuwing gumagawa ng kalokohan noong SC president pa siya.

“Love, batiin lang natin sila.” Bulong ni Sehun sa nobyo, “Okay lang ba?”

“Oo naman.” Ngiting sagot sa kanya ni Junmyeon.

“Kuya Pres! Nandito ka pala? Nagme-med ka dito?” tanong ni Taeyong nang makalapit sa kanila.

“Oo e.”

“Pres! Ang hirap mag-fourth year parang gusto na lang naming magpasagasa.”

“Oo nga, Kuya! May internship at thesis na nga, may seminar pa every week!”

“Tapos ang gulo pa ng student council, balik ka na, Kuya!”

Napailing at natawa na lang si Sehun sa sunod-sunod na reklamo ng mga bata. But at the same time, his heart swells in happiness dahil natatandaan pa siya ng mga ito, it means he’d done something good when he was the president.

“Puro reklamo, pero nakaabot ng 4th year?” pang-aasar niya sa mga ito, “Akala ko nga ‘di kayo aabot ng 3rd year sa mga kalokohan niyo.”

Naramdaman niyang siniko siya ni Junmyeon sa tagiliran kaya lalo siyang natawa.

“Ay si Kuya Pres, judgemental.” Komento pa naman ni Mark, “Kami pa ba, tinuruan mo kaya kami noong first year kaya strong ‘to no.” sabi pa nito sabay pakita ng biceps niya.

Natawa na lang ang magnobyo sa kakulitan nila.

“Ay, Hi, Kuya!” bati ng isa sa kanila kay Junmyeon, na sinuklian naman ng nahihiyang ngiti ng maliit na binata, “Anong pangalan niya, Pres? Pakilala mo naman kami.”

Hinawakan ni Sehun ang baywang ng nobyo bago muling magsalita, “Si Junmyeon. Boyfriend ko.”

“Ay, may boyfriend ka, Pres?”

“Kuya, may pumatol sa’yo?”

“Kuya Junmyeon, mag-usap tayo, kailangan mo ‘tong pag-isipan ng mabuti.”

“Hoy! Tumigil nga kayo!”, saway ng Sehun sa magkakaibigan, mahirap na at baka kung ano pa ang mga masabi ng mga ito. “Huwag kang maniwala diyan, Love.” Bulong niya pa sa nobyo.

“Uy, takot siya e.” Pang-aasar sa kanya ng magkakaibigan. “Huwag kang mag-alala, Kuya Junmyeon. Si Boss mapagmahal ‘yan, ‘di ka iiwan niyan.”

Sehun’s too busy laughing at the kids’ antics that he wasn’t able to notice Junmyeon’s stiffness as he heard those words.

“Sige, Pres. Alis na kami.” Paalam ng magkakaibigan, “Dito na kayo sa pwesto namin para makakain na kayo.”

“Thank you.” wika ng matangkad na binata sabay nakipag-high five sa magkakaibigan bago sila umalis.

“Dito ka muna, Love. Tawag lang ako ng waiter para malinis na ‘yung table tsaka order na rin ako.” Tumango lang si Junmyeon bilang sagot sa kanya.

If Sehun didn’t notice the change in Junmyeon’s mood earlier, he saw it when he came back to their table with their ordered food.

Junmyeon’s lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice his boyfriend’s presence as he came back at their table. Kailangan pa siyang tawagin ni Sehun para lang mapansin nitong nakabalik na siya, “Love?”

Tila nagulat pa si Junmyeon nang lumingon ito sa kanya, “Ha? Ano ‘yun?”

With a look in Junmyeon’s unfocused eyes, Sehun can sense that this is not gonna be an ordinary talk.

He took his time arranging their orders at the table before asking his lover, “Is there something wrong?”

Ilang segundo ang lumipas na nakatingin lang siya sa mukha ni Sehun, bago niya muling ibinalik ang tingin sa pagkaing nasa harap nila.

Nagsimulang umusbong ang kaba sa dibdib ng matangkad na binata, pero dahil nararamdaman niyang nahihirapan ang nobyong sabihin ang gusto nitong sabihin ay hinawakan niya ang kamay nito sa ilalim ng mesa, “Hey, it’s.. it’s fine. Ano ba ‘yun?”

Humigpit ang hawak ni Junmyeon sa kanyang kamay bago sabihing, “’Di ba.. ‘di ba sabi mo, we should be part of each other’s decisions?”

Sehun swallowed his nervousness before he forced himself to smile, “Yes.”

The smaller man took a deep breath before he continued, “Si..si Kuya kasi, ‘di ba may work siya sa Qatar? Mag-eexpire na kasi ‘yung kontrata niya doon so, babalik na siya dito sa Pinas. E siyempre walang work, siya lang kasi ‘yung nagtatrabaho sa family niya.”

Sehun nods at his statement, brushing Junmyeon’s hand with his thumb to calm him down.

“Si Papa naman, matanda na tsaka may tama na rin ‘yung kidney niya, kaya kailangan na niyang mag-retire.” It took a minute before Junmyeon continued, “So, naisip ko lang na tanggapin na ‘yung… ‘yung job offer ng medtech sa Canada?”

Natigilan si Sehun sa narinig at hindi agad nakapagsalita.

“Si tita Rose kasi, ‘yung kapatid ni Mama, nagtatrabaho siyang medtech doon sa Canada. Sabi niya nangangailangan daw doon ng maraming medtech. Gusto niya kami kunin nila Kyungsoo.”

The thumb brushing Junmyeon’s hand came into a halt.

Many thoughts came into Sehun’s head at once, kaya nilihis niya ang tingin mula sa nobyo. He tried to collect himself by staring at the food in front of them.

He sensed Junmyeon’s panic as he said, “P-PEro hindi pa naman sure ‘yun? Siyempre, I still need your opinion.”

When Sehun heard about Junmyeon waiting for him at the gates, he felt all the tiredness from the multiple tests he took today was washed away at the sight of his smile. He felt everything was going to be fine, he’ll be fine.

They’ll be fine.

But he spoke too soon.

“L-Love?” maingat na pagtawag sa kanya ng nobyo. But Sehun can’t bring himself to speak.

Naalala ng matangkad na binata kung paano siya sinuportahan ni Junmyeon nang sabihin niya ang balak niyang maging doctor.

Lagi itong nandiyan noong nag-aadjust ulit siya sa buhay estudyante, andyan siya noong hindi makatawag si Sehun dahil sa dami ng paperworks, andiyan siya noong hindi magkamayaw ang matangkad na binata sa pag-aaral niya for his exams.

Nandiyan siya lagi, nakasuporta.

He should do the same, right?

“Ilang taon?” was the few words that came out in his mouth.

“I’m not sure. Mga 4 to 5 years? Hanggang maging stable lang ‘yung family namin.” Junmyeon explained.

Shit. Ganoon katagal?

“Kailan ang alis mo?”

“3 years ang kailangan na experience, may isang taon pa ako.”

Isang taon lang?

Sehun hold Junmyeon’s hand tighter as he asked, “Do you wanna do it?”

“Kung malalayo ako sa’yo, siyempre hindi.” He immediately answered, “Pero kasi kailangan ko rin isipin sila Papa, ‘yung mga pamangkin ko. Kung ako lang magtatrabaho sa amin at mag-stay ako dito, hindi talaga kakayanin ‘yung mga gastusin e.”

Should he offer to help him? He has savings naman from his parents, which could be a big help.

Pero agad na pinigilan ni Sehun ang sariling sabihin iyon, dahil alam niyang hindi papayag si Junmyeon.

“You don’t have to give me your answer now.” Junmyeon said after a few minutes of silence. “Kumain na tayo.” Dagdag niya pa dahil lumalamig na ang pagkain, katulad ng pag-uusap nilang dalawa.

“You know naman na I’ll support you at everything you do, right?” panimula ni Sehun, “Pero kasi..”

Itinuon ni Junmyeon ang atensyon niya sa nobyo at nakitang nakayuko ito, “Pero?”

Nagulat ang maliit na binata nang iaangat nito ang kanyang mukha at tumambad kay Junmyeon ang nangingilid na luha sa mga mata nito, “Mami-miss kasi kita e..” 

‘Yung ilang araw pa nga lang na hindi niya makita at makayakap si Junmyeon ay hindi na siya mapakali. Gagawa at gagawa siya ng paraan para lang makita ang nobyo.

Pero ito? ‘Yung limang taon? Sa Canada? Parang hindi niya ata kakayanin.

“L-Love.” The smaller man held his face and caressed his cheeks. Mas lalo lang naiiyak si Sehun sa ginagawa niya.

But the taller man knows he shouldn’t be selfish right now. This isn’t just about them, this is about Junmyeon’s family.

Hindi niya dapat ipagkait kay Junmyeon ang pagkakataon na makatulong sa pamilya niya.

“Sehun..”, Napatingin siya sa mga mata ng nobyo nang tawagin siya nito, ang malalambot nitong kamay na kanina’y nakahawak sa kanyang pisngi ay nakapatong na sa lamesa. “Kung.. Kung sa tingin mo.. Kung sa tingin mo hindi natin kaya, pwede namang.. magpahinga muna tayo?”

Out of all the words Junmyeon told him today, ito na ata ang pinakamasakit, “Junmyeon,” Sehun tried to compose himself, “You can give me a hundred options on how we can make this work, pero huwag lang ‘yan.”

He understands Junmyeon’s doubts, marami siyang kakilalang LDR na naghiwalay na.

Pero naniniwala si Sehun sa kanilang dalawa.

He took the smaller hands from the table and caged them in his, “We promised to make this work..” he reminds him, in which Junmyeon answered with a nod, “And we will.”

He believes in Junmyeon, he believes in himself, and he believes in this.

💉 ❤🩺

Marami silang pinagplanuhang gawin sa loob ng isang taon, kaso nga lang dahil sa mga activities ni Sehun sa medschool at sa trabaho at pagaasikaso ng mga papeles ni Junmyeon ay madalas hindi na nila natutuloy ang mga ito.

But what’s more important for them is always the simple things.

Sehun’s been camping for the past few days in the library for their semestral exams. Kailangan niya kasing aralin lahat ng topics from their prelims hanggang pre-semestrals, kaya halos tumira na siya sa coffee shops at libraries para matapos ang lahat ng aaralin.

Minsan nga ay nakakalimutan na niyang kumain kung hindi lang siya pinapaalalahanan ni Junmyeon, tulad na lang ngayon.

“Baka magkapalit kayo ng mukha ng libro kakatitig mo diyan ah,” Kahit antok na antok na si Sehun ay mabilis pa rin siyang napalingon sa direksyon ng nagsalita.

Ang pagod niyang mukha ay napatungan ng ngiti nang makita niya ang nobyong umupo sa tapat niya. Nilapag nito ang dala-dalang baunan at backpack sa malaking mesa na in-occupy ni Sehun.

“Love,” tawag niya sa nobyo sabay halik sa noo nito bago siya muling bumalik sa kanyang upuan.

“Nagtext nanaman sa akin si Baekhyun, hindi ka nanaman daw kumain ng breakfast,” sabi sa kanya ng binata habang isa-isang kinukuha ang mga nakakalat na papel sa lamesa. Kinuha din niya ang hawak na libro ni Sehun at itinabi ito sa gilid kasama ng kanyang backpack. Hinayaan na lang siya ng matangkad na binata dahil baka lalo pa siyang mapagalitan, “Ikaw ‘tong laging nagpapaalala sa aking kumain on time pero ikaw naman ‘tong nagpapalipas ng gutom.”

“Sorry na, Love. Andami kasing aaralin.”

“E ‘di ba nga sabi mo sa akin dati na dapat pinagpapahinga ang utak dahil nagugutom din ‘yan?” Junmyeon reminded him habang inaayos ang mga dala nitong baunan sa lamesa. Inabot niya ang kutsara at tinidor sa nobyo na nanatiling nakatitig lang sa pagkaing nakahain sa harap niya.

“O bakit?” the smaller man asked when Sehun doesn’t make a move to eat.

“Love, alam mo namang mahal kita ‘di ba?” panimula ng matangkad na binata, “Pero, ikaw ba nagluto nito?”

“Hoy! Grabe ka sa akin ah!” sagot naman ni Junmyeon pero hindi na rin niya napigilang tumawa. ‘Yung huling beses kasing pinaglutuan niya ang kasintahan ay nagka-LBM ito. Hindi niya kasi sinabing hindi pala edible ang ginawa ni Junmyeon at nagawa pa niyang ubusin ito.

Junmyeon promised to himself that he’ll leave the cooking to Sehun or Kyungsoo.

“Pero hindi ako nagluto niyan, si Mama.” Dugtong niya, “Sabi ko hindi ka pa kumakain ng breakfast kaya ayan, andami niyang nilagay.”

“Talaga?” Masiglang binuksan ng matangkad na binata ang mga baunan, hindi na napigilan ni Junmyeon ang mapangiti dahil sa wakas, makakakain na rin ito ng matinong pagkain at hindi lang puro kape.

Habang busy si Sehun sa pagkain ay nilabas naman ni Junmyeon mula sa kanyang backpack ang regalong kanina niya pa siya excited na ibigay.

“Love, may ibibigay ako sa’yo.” Panimula niya na nagpatigil kay Sehun na nasa kalagitnaan ng pagsubo ng ulam niyang sinigang.

“Shit. Anong araw na ba? Monthsary ba natin today?” nagpapanic pa ito nang i-check ang kanyang phone na nasa lamesa.

Natawa na lang ang maliit na binata sa inakto nito, “Hindi, Love!” sagot naman niya. Sa dami kasing gawain ni Sehun ay minsan nakakalimutan na nito kung anong araw na, pero so far ay hindi pa naman nito nakakalimutan ang monthsary nila. 

“Walang okasyon, gusto ko lang talagang ibigay ‘to.” Wika niya sabay labas ng isang itim na kwadradong kahon at inilapag iyon sa lamesa.

Nang makita ni Sehun ay isang malaking “L” in it’s cursive form sa ibabaw ng box ay hindi na niya napigilang mapangiti, “Love naman..”

Napupuno ang puso ni Junmyeon ng saya nang makita ang signature eye smile ng nobyo, “Dali-dali! Buksan mo na, tapos suot mo!” excited niyang sambit sa matangkad na binata.

Kahit alam na ni Sehun kung anong laman nito ay excited pa rin niyang binuksan ang kahon, at isang 3M Littman stethoscope ang tumambad sa kanya. Maingat niyang inilabas iyon sa kahon at ipinakita sa nakangiting nobyo, “Love naman, hindi pa namin masyadong kailangan ‘to, first year pa lang ako.”

“E kahit na,” kontra naman ni Junmyeon sa kanya, “Siyempre kailangan niyo rin ‘yan sa mga susunod na school year tsaka sa internship mo.”

Tinignan ni Sehun ang kahon at nakitang Classic III ang hawak niyang stethoscope, “Classic III? Love, mahal ‘to ah. You know naman na you can give me anything, and I still keep it. No matter what the price is.”

“Alam ko naman ‘yun, Se.” Ito talagang jowa niya, masyadong nag-aalala sa gastos. “Pero gusto ko talagang ibigay sa’yo ‘yan ngayon, kasi I want to see with my own eyes kung anong itsura mo kapag suot mo ‘yan.”

“Baka kasi wala pa ako dito sa unang gamit mo niyan.” Dagdag pa nito na nagpatahimik sa kaninang masiglang atmosphere sa pagitan nilang dalawa.

Sehun was once again reminded that Junmyeon’s leaving for Canada in a few months.

Every waking day, Sehun prayed for the time to slow down. He prayed for the circumstances to allow him to be with Junmyeon a little longer.

But he realized that time doesn’t stop for anyone, he just had to make their time together a memorable one.

“Alam mo ba, pinag-ipunan ko ‘yan.” Junmyeon said just to change the mood between them, “Kinulit ko pa sila Chanyeol kung anong magandang brand ng stethoscope.”

Sehun, like he always does, smiled at him, “Kaya pala puro ka overtime nitong mga nakaraang buwan.”

“Siyempre, Only the best for the best boyfriend in the whole world.”

“Nang-uuto ka lang e.”

“Hindi ah! I only speak the truth and nothing but the truth,” Kinuha niya ang stethoscope at ipinasuot iyon sa leeg ng kasintahan, “Dali! Post ka, tapos picturan kita!”

“Love..” nahihiyang tumingin si Sehun sa paligid at nakita ang ilang mga estudyanteng busy sa pag-aaral.

“Sige na! Dali! Para mapalitan ko na ‘yung lockscreen ko.” Nilabas niya ang kanyang phone at itinapat iyon sa nobyo. “Smile!”

At wala na ngang nagawa ang isang Sehun Oh kundi ngumiti sa harap ng camera ng nobyo.

💉 ❤🩺

10 minutes.

10 minutes na lang at uwian na nila. Tapos na rin ni Junmyeon ang lahat ng endorsements, kaya naman nag-umpisa na siyang mag-ayos ng locker nang bigla siyang nakatanggap ng tawag mula kay Baekhyun.

“Hello?”

“Jun? Out mo na ba?”

“10 minutes pa, bakit?”

“Wala pa ba siya diyan?” Junmyeon’s hand stop mid-air as he heard Baekhyun’s question.

“Sino?”

“Sir.” Napalingon ni Junmyeon sa intern na tumawag sa kanyang pangalan. “May naghahanap pong matangkad na lalaki sa inyo sa may reception.” Nagtataka pa ang medtech staff kung bakit parang kinikilig ang intern niya.

“Ano daw pangalan?” tanong ng maliit na binata sa intern.

Pero si Baekhyun ang nagbigay ng sagot para sa kanya, “Baka si Sehun ‘yan.”

“Wala pong sinabing pangalan, Sir e. Pero sobrang pogi, Sir Jun! Kapatid mo ba ‘yun? Pakilala mo naman ako, Sir.” Kantyaw pa sa kanya ng dalagang intern.

Kung ganitong kakilig ang dalaga ay malaki ang posibilidad na si Sehun nga iyon, “Sige. Pakisabi susunod na ako.”

“Okay, Sir!” Nang makaalis ang intern ay saka niya ang tinanong ang kaibigang kausap sa telepono.

“Bakit pupunta si Sehun dito?” Hindi man siya siguradong ang nobyo nga ang naghihintay sa kanya sa labas, ay pinaspasan pa rin ni Junmyeon ang pag-aayos ng kaniyang gamit. “’Di ba may klase kayo?” dugtong na tanong niya kay Baekhyun.

“Wala. Foundation week lang ng school kaya wala kaming klase. E ang kulit niyan sabi gusto ka daw niyang puntahan kasi aalis daw kayo.”

“Ha? Saan naman kami pupunta?”

“Ewan ko. Wala naman siyang sinabi sa amin.” Sagot naman ni Baekhyun sa kanya. “E hinayaan ko na lang kasi baka topakin pa ‘yan dito ‘pag kinulit kong mag-stay.”

“Ahh ganun ba? Sige, Baek. Thank you ah!”

“Okay! Ingat kayo! Use protection!”

“Sira!”

Natatawang pinatay ni Junmyeon ang tawag at tumingin sa kanyang orasan – 5 minutes, binilisan niyang ayusin ang kanyang bag, parang hindi na nga maayos dahil pinasok na lang niya ang lahat ng gamit sa bag bago sinara ang locker.

Nagpaalam na siya sa kanyang mga kapwa staff at ibang interns na nakakasalubong niya papalabas ng laboratory.

At nang makalabas siya sa pintuan ay hindi niya napigilan mapangiti sa imahe ng binatang nakaupo sa upuan sa tapat ng kanilang reception area, busy sa kanyang pagce-cellphone.

“Sino ‘yang ka-text mo ha?” pang-aasar niya sa nobyo na agad namang napalingon sa direksyon niya.

Umusbong ang ngiti sa gwapong mukha nito na nagpabilis nanaman sa tibok ng puso ni Junmyeon. Tumayo ito upang lumapit sa kinatatayuan ng maliit na binata at hinalikan siya sa noo bilang pagbati.

“Nag-cut class ka no?” pabirong tanong niya sa nobyo na kinuha ang backpack niya mula sa kanyang likod at isinabit iyon sa kanyang balikat.

“Foundation day naman, attendance lang ‘yun.”

“Wow, coming from the former SC president?”

“Love..” nangingiting sabi ng matangkad na binata sa nang-aasar niyang nobyo. Kinawit niya ang kanyang kamay sa baywang nito sabay sabing, “I have my priorities.”

“Saan ba kasi tayo pupunta? Sabi ni Baekhyun sobrang excited mo daw e.”

“Baka ikaw pa ang mas ma-excite ‘pag nalaman mo kung saan.”

“Bakit ako?” Wala naman siyang natatandaang gustong puntahan nitong mga nakaraang araw.

“Noong isang buwan mo pa ako kinukulit dahil diyan.”

“Ha? Wala nama – “ nanlaki ang mata ni Junmyeon dahil sa tuwa nang mapagtanto niya kung ano ang tinutukoy ni Sehun. “Pupunta tayong pet shop?!” hinawakan niya pa ang braso nito sa sobrang excitement.

Nakangiting tumango ang kasintahan niya sa kanya, “Hindi naman kita matitiis e.” sabay kurot sa ilong ni Junmyeon.

Sa tuwing nagpapakita kasi si Junmyeon ng pictures ng mga aso sa IG at kinukulit ang matangkad na binata ay lagi nitong sinasabi na baka hindi nila maalagaan ng maayos ang aso dahil parehas silang busy.

But it’s Junmyeon we’re talking about, Sehun will always make everything work just for him.

“Thank you, Love! Thank you! Thank you!” napayakap si Junmyeon sa nobyo dahil sa sobrang tuwa.

“Anything for you.” Bulong nito na sinuklian din siya ng mahigpit na yakap.

Junmyeon’s eyes were sparkling as they entered the pet shop, and the taller man can’t help but smile with him.

Sinalubong agad sila ng may-ari ng pet shop at nagsimulang mag-sales talk. Sehun’s the one who mostly listened to her as she talks about their preferences and what dog breed that will suit for them, while Junmyeon’s busy scanning every cage, finding a pet that moves his heart the most.

The taller man was only half-listening to the pet shop owner when Junmyeon suddenly stopped in front of a dog cage.

Ngumiti si Sehun sa kausap saka nagsabing mag-uusap muna sila ng nobyo, at tatawagin na lamang siya kapag may napili na sila.

“Gusto mo ba ‘yan?” tanong ni Sehun kay Junmyeon na naka-crouch sa harap ng cage ng isang Bichon Frise dog. The cute little one was seated at the far side corner of the cage, staring at both of them with his adorable black eyes. Its fluffy white fur makes Sehun want to hug him in his arms. Junmyeon must’ve been feeling the same way too as his eyes were shining in glee as he watched the dog walk closer to them.

“Hi.” Mahina at malambing ang boses ng maliit na binata nang tawagin niya ang aso, “How are you?” sabi pa nito sabay haplos sa leeg nito, napangiti at nagkatingin ang magkasintahan nang sinandal nito ang ulo sa kamay ni Junmyeon.

“What would you name him?” Sehun asked as they watched the dog rubs his face against the taller man’s extended hand.

“Vivi.” Mabilis na sagot ni Junmyeon na parang matagal na niyang pinag-isipan iyon.

“Vivi?” Ulit ng matangkad na binata, “Bakit Vivi?”

“Kasi ikaw ang Vivi ko, Vivi ko.” Pabirong kanta pa ng nobyo na nagpailing na lang kay Sehun. Hindi talaga nauubusan ng dad jokes si Junmyeon.

“Love, you ruined the moment.” Sambit niya sa maliit na binata.

“Joke lang!” natatawang sagot naman nito. “Kasi Vivi means alive in French. I just thought na he can give us strength whenever we feel down. He’ll makes us feel alive.”

Alive. He loves that. “Pinag-isipan mo talaga, ha?”

Junmyeon just smiled at him with that handsome face of his, and Sehun’s falling in love all over again.

“Kausapin ko na ‘yung owner. Dito ka muna?” He asked, in which Junmyeon answered with an excited nod.

It took a few minutes to talk to the owner and ask everything he needs to do and what not to do while taking care of Vivi.

Matapos ng pag-uusap ay nagpaalam ang may-ari na aayusin muna ang mga kailangan nila para maiuwi si Vivi. Kaya naman naglakad muna pabalik si Sehun sa pwesto ng nobyo, pero napahinto siya nang marinig ang sinasabi nito sa kanilang alagang aso.

“Huwag kang makulit kay Daddy, ha?” sambit ng maliit na binata habang hinahaplos ang likod nito, “Ikaw muna magiging substitute ko habang nagtatrabaho si Papa sa Canada.”

The taller man can’t bring himself to move as he heard those words from his lover.

The first time his boyfriend asked if they could have a pet dog, Sehun gently refused him. As he thought it was one of Junmyeon’s spur of the moment thing.

As the days past by and the smaller man continued to show his desire for having a pet, Sehun finally gave in.

Funny that he forgot that Junmyeon will never do anything without thinking about it a million times, without having a reason.

And now he knows the reason why, it was for him.

“Medyo matagal doon si Papa kaya alagaan mo muna si Daddy ha?” The sound of the crack in Junmyeon’s voice as he said those words make Sehun’s heartbreak. “Medyo grumpy lang si Daddy mo minsan, pero mabait ‘yun at mamahalin ka nun.”

“Mahal tayo nun.” Dagdag pa nito and Sehun couldn’t agree more as he fights back his tears. “Kaya don’t worry. Babalik ako, babalikan ko kayo ng Daddy mo.”

Even though it wasn’t for him to hear, Sehun kept that promise to his heart.

Babalik si Junmyeon, babalik siya at magkakasama silang muli.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down. He can’t let Junmyeon see him being weak and sad for his impending leave. He needs to give him strength and assurance that he’s with him every step of the way,

No matter how it hurts.

“Love?” Nagpanggap siyang walang narinig nang makalapit siya sa nobyo. Nakita niyang nagpunas ito ng kanyang mga mata sa likod ng kanyang kamay bago pinilit na ngumiti sa kanya.

“Hmm?”

“Okay na daw.” He gently took Junmyeon’s hands and intertwined them with his. “May inaasikaso lang siya.”

Tumango lang ang maliit na binata sa sinabi niya, halatang iniisip pa rin nito ang sinabi niya kanina kaya, “I love you.” Bulong ni Sehun sa kanya.

Kahit nagulat sa sinambit ng matangkad na binata ay hindi pa rin niya ipinagkait kay Sehun ang kanyang ngiti, “I love you, too.”

💉 ❤🩺

Time was too fast, Sehun couldn’t keep up with it.

Ang bilis ng mga pangyayari para sa matangkad na binata dahil parang kahapon lang ay pinaalam sa kanya ni Junmyeon ang balak nitong pag-alis. Parang kailan lang ay niregaluhan siya ni Junmyeon ng stethoscope, parang kalian lang ay nakuha nila si Vivi mula pet shop.

Pero ngayon ay nandito sila, sa loob ng umaandar na sasakyan papunta sa airport, kung saan ang taong pinakagustong manatili ni Sehun sa pilinig niya, ay unti-unting maglalakad papalayo.

Junmyeon’s inside their family car habang si Sehun naman ay nakisabay sa magkasintahang sila Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Hinayaan muna ng matangkad na binata ang kanyang nobyo na makasama ang pamilya nito dahil hindi lang naman siya ang taong maiiwan ni Junmyeon dito, pati na rin ang pamilya niya.

Isa pa ay baka hindi niya maawat ang sariling sambitin ang mga bagay na matagal nang kinikimkim, ngunit hindi dapat sabihin.

Hindi na namalayan ni Sehun na tahimik ang paligid at matagal na pala siyang nakatulala sa may tapat ng bintana.

Hindi na rin niya napansin ang bangayan sa pagitan nina Chanyeol at Baekhyun na kanina pa nagtuturuan kung sino ang kakausap sa kanya.

Sa huli ay si Baekhyun na ang unang nagsalita, “Se?”

“Hmm?”

“Okay ka lang?” Napakatanga ng tanong niya, sa isip-isip ni Baekhyun, dahil obvious naman ang sagot nito.

Sehun’s face was far from being okay but he still answered, “Oo naman.”

“Saan mo gustong pumunta after this?” tanong ng nagmamanehong si Chanyeol. “Gusto mo, roadtrip tayo papuntang tagaytay? LU? Kahit mag-ilocos pa tayo, G kami, ‘di ba, babe?”

“Ha? Ah. Oo naman!” suporta naman ni Baekhyun sa ideya ng kanyang nobyo, “Saan mo ba gustong pumunta, Se?”

“Sa bahay.” Simpleng sagot niya.

Uuwi na lang siya sa kanilang bahay at matutulog, baka sakaling paggising niya ay panaginip lang ang lahat ng ito.

He feels sorry for his friends dahil mukhang nadamay pa sila sa kalungkutan niya kaya, “Huwag kayong mag-alala, kaya ko.” He assured them pero kahit siya ay hindi niya sigurado.

“Okay lang umiyak, ha? Andito lang kami for you always.”

“Hindi ako iiyak.” Matapang na sambit niya pero sa ideyang maglalakad na papalayo si Junmyeon sa kanya ay nangingilid na ang luha niya.

Kaya ba niya?

Naghintay pa sila ng ilang oras para tawagin ang flight nila Junmyeon, Jongin at Kyungsoo. At sa loob ng ilang oras na iyon ay nasa tabi lang siya ng nobyo, hawak-hawak ang kamay nito at tahimik. Kinakabisado ang hulma ng kamay na matagal-tagal niyang hindi mahahawakan.

Hindi sila masyadong nag-usap dahil alam nilang isang salita lang ang manggaling sa labi ng isa ay maiiyak na sila. Kaya’t minabuti na lamang nilang kabisaduhin ang pakiramdam ng yakap at hawak ng isa’t-isa.

Kung ordinaryong araw ito ay baka mainip pa si Sehun sa ilang oras nilang paghihintay, pero nang tawagin na ang flight nila Junmyeon ay hindi niya maiwasang mainis kasi, bakit ang bilis?

Hinayaan muna niyang magpaalam si Junmyeon sa pamilya nito. Pumunta muna silang magkakaibigan sa magkasintahang sila Jongin at Kyungsoo.

“Dude, ingat kayo doon ah.” Bilin ni Chanyeol sa dalawa na pinipilit ngumiti dahil ayaw nang maiyak sa pamamalaam nila.

“Kainis kayo!” sambit ni Baekhyun na hindi man lang nag-effort na pigilan ang pag-iyak. “Lagi niyong sagutin zoom call ko ah, kundi magtatampo talaga ako.”

“Oo na, oo na. Napakaiyakin mo.” Sagot naman ni Kyungsoo sabay akap sa kaibigan kaya mas lalo itong naiyak.

“Huwag kang mag-alala, Se.” tuon naman ni Jongin sa kanya, “Lalagyan ko ng neckbrace si Junmyeon para hindi na makalingon sa iba.”

“By, as if naman lilingon pa siya sa iba.”

Kahit papaano ay napangiti na lang si Sehun sa sagutan ng magnobyo. Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa kanya at hinila siya para sa isang yakap.

“’Yung bilin ko ah.” Wika niya sa kaibigan.

Alam naman niyang mas matagal na nagkasama sila Junmyeon at Kyungsoo kaya may tiwala siyang maalagaan ang kanyang nobyo doon. Gusto lang niyang may magsasabi sa kanya ng mga nangyayari sa kanila doon, sa mga pagkakataong hindi niya maco-contact si Junmyeon.

At siyempre, bilang number 1 tulay nilang dalawa ay, “Akong bahala.”

“Thank you.”

Pinagbibilinan pa rin si Junmyeon ng kanyang mga magulang nang bumalik ang magkakaibigan sa kanila, “Anak, ‘yung mga vitamins huwag mong kalimutang inumin, tsaka ‘pag naubusan ka na, chat mo kami, ha?”

“Oo, Ma. Pang-apat na sabi mo na ‘yan.” Natatawang sabi ni Junmyeon.

“Bunso, mag-ingat ka dun ah!” dagdag pa ng kuya nito sabay yakap sa kapatid, “Pasensya ka na, babawi si Kuya.”

“Si kuya nagdadrama pa. Parang ewan.” Pang-aasar nito sa nakakatandang kapatid habang pinipigilan ang sariling maiyak, “Basta alagaan mo sila mama at Papa, pati si ate tsaka yung mga pamangkin ko.”

“Oo, pati ‘yang si Sehun. Ako magbabantay diyan.”

“Kuya talaga.”

“Sige na, nak. Kanina pa naghihintay ‘yung mga kaibigan mo.” Sambit ng kanyang ama matapos siyang yakapin nito.

Hindi makagalaw si Sehun sa kinatatayuan niya kaya pinauna muna niyang makapagpaalam sila Baekhyun.

Hindi na niya narinig kung anong pinag-usapan ng magkakaibigan, matagal siyang nakatayo lang doon at hindi na niya namalayan na nakatingin na pala ang nobyo sa kanya.

Kung hindi pa siya kinalabit ni Chanyeol ay hindi niya malalaman na hinihintay na pala siya nito.

Handa na ba siya?

Ang tanong na kanina pa bumubulong sa isipan ni Sehun.

At sa bawat hakbang niya papalapit sa bisig ng nobyo ay natagpuan niya ang sagot.

Sa mahigpit na yakap nito ay nalaman niyang hindi, kahit kailangan ay hindi siya magiging handa sa pag-alis nito.

Ang mga salitang pinipigilan niyang sabihin kanina ay sunod-sunod na pumasok sa kanyang isipan.

“L-Love…” Junmyeon called as the taller man hides his face at his neck.

_Pwede bang huwag ka nang umalis?_

“Pro-promise,” tuluyan nang tumulo ang luha mula sa mga mata ni Sehun nang marinig niya ang nanginginig na boses ni Junmyeon, “Aalagaan ko ang sarili ko, kaya dapat ikaw din, hmm?”

Tumango lang ang matangkad na binata bilang sagot at mas lalo pang idiiniin ang mukha sa leeg ng nobyo. Nababasa na ng kanyang mga luha ang damit ni Junmyeon pero wala na siyang pakialam.

_Hindi ba talaga pwedeng dito ka na lang?_

“I’m sorry.” Tuluyan nang bumuhos ang mga luhang kanina pa pinipigilan ni Junmyeon. Naramdaman ni Sehun ang panginginig ng mga balikat nito kaya mas lalo pa niyang hinigpitan ang kanyang yakap. “I’m sorry kasi kailangan kong umalis.” 

_Dito ka na lang, please._

Pinilit nitong punasan ang luhang hindi nauubos. “Babalik ako, pangako, babalik ako sa’yo.”

A promise, a promise that Sehun will hold on to for the next few years.

Saglit na humiwalay ang matangkad na binata mula sa pagkakayakap kay Junmyeon, nilabas nito mula sa bulsa ng kanyang jacket ang isang maliit na kahon.

A red velvet box he bought a few months back, inside it is a shining silver band with both of their names carved on it.

“Sehun..” basa ang mukha ng kanyang nobyo dahil sa mga luha nito. Pilit niyang pinunasan ito gamit ang kanyang mga kamay bago inalagay ang kahon sa kamay ni Junmyeon.

“It is what you think it is.” Sehun said with his eyes looking directly at Junmyeon’s tear-stained ones. “You don’t have to answer me now.”

“This is my promise, na hihintayin kita, kahit gaano pa katagal.” Ikinulong ni Sehun ang nanginginig na kamay ni Junmyeon sa kanyang mga kamay bago niya hinalikan ang noo ng nobyo, “Come back to me and I’ll hear your answer. Whatever it may be.”

Muli silang nagyakap ng nobyo nang muling tawagin ang mga passengers ng flight nila Junmyeon.

“Love. Tinatawag na kami.”

Muling ibinaon ni Sehun ang kanyang mukha sa leeg ng nobyo, “5 minutes.. or more.. please.. dito ka muna.”

The smaller man holds Sehun’s trembling shoulders tighter.

Kaya ba niya?

Naalala ni Sehun ang tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya kanina.

The taller man took a deep breath before letting Junmyeon go with a kiss on his lips.

And as he sees his lover took his steps away from them, he found the answer.

Kakayanin niya, para kay Junmyeon, his Jollikid, his Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Good evening! I'm sorry for the errors! Huhu! And I hope I didn't made you cry? Bawi ako next chapter! Love you! Always wear masks and stay safe guys!


	3. Mahiwaga, Pipiliin ka araw-araw

_“Sigurado ka na, dude?”_

_“I’ve never been this sure.”_

💉 ❤🩺

_Long Distance relationships_

_10 Reasons A Long-Distance Relationship Will Work – Lifehack_

_10 Tips to Make a Long-Distance Relationship Work_

Ilan lang iyan sa mga makikita sa history searches ni Sehun bago umalis si Junmyeon.

The taller man has never been in one, Junmyeon was his first serious relationship.

At siyempre kapag may hindi alam ang isang Sehun Oh, he’ll research.

But there’s no amount of research has prepared him for this, because sometimes the longing becomes unbearable.

A few years in their relationship, Sehun and Junmyeon has been through a lot.

_Sometimes, they laugh._

Madilim at ang konting ilaw na lang mula sa mga light posts na dinadaanan ni Junmyeon ang nagsisilbing liwanag niya sa paglalakad.

Malapit na siya sa dorm na tinutuluyan niya kasama sila Kyungsoo at Jongin nang maisipan niyang tawagan ang nobyo.

Nakalimutan niyang past 10 am na pala sa Pilipinas kaya nasilaw siya sa liwanag ng screen nang sagutin nito ang tawag niya.

Pero laking gulat niya nang hindi si Sehun ang tumambad sa screen ng kanyang phone.

“Hi!” masiglang bati ng isang lalaki sa harapan ng screen. Malaki at malalim ang mga matang nakatingin sa kanya, nakadagdag pa ang makakapal na kilay, cheekbones at manipis na labi nito upang ma-emphasize ang iba’t-ibang ekspresyon ng kanyang mukha.

“Uy, si Love!” Laking gulat ni Junmyeon nang tawagin siya ng binata sa call sign nila ni Sehun. Tinawag pa nito ang kanyang mga kaklase at ipinakita ang screen ng hawak na phone, “Guys, si Love oh!”

“Hi, Love!” bati sa kanya ng mga kaklase ni Sehun na nag-aagawan pa ata sa pagsilip sa kanya sa screen.

“Uy, ang cute pala ng jowa ni Oh!”

“Huy, nasa Canada ka ‘di ba? Kamusta ka diyan?”

Medyo nao-overwhelm si Junmyeon sa dami ng mukhang nakikita niya sa screen pero hindi niya maiwasang matuwa dahil napapaligiran si Sehun ng ganito kasigla at masayahing mga tao.

“A-ahm. Hi!” nahihiya niyang bati.

“Pasensya ka na ah! Nag-e-air drop kasi ako ng photos ng cadaver galing sa phone ni Sehun, e kanina pa siya naghihintay ng call mo kaya sinagot ko na.”

“Okay lang.” nakangiting sagot niya sa kausap. Since, wala pa naman ang nobyo ay naisipan na niyang kamustahin ito sa mga kaklase niya. “Kamusta pala kayo? Si Sehun?”

“Start pa lang ng classes pero mukhang makakalbo na kami!” pabirong sabi ng kausap. “Pero huwag kang mag-alala kay Sehun, kaming bahala sa kanya. Pati sa mga umaaligid, ligwak agad ‘yang mga ‘yan!”

“Bakit? Medyo madami ba?” natatawang tanong ni Junmyeon sa kanila.

“Hay nako, kung alam mo lang!” sagot naman ng isang dalaga na sumingit sa screen, hindi natatandaaan ni Junmyeon ang pangalan niya pero pamilyar ang kanyang mala-manikang mukha. “Pero don’t worry, hindi naman sila pinapansin ni Sehun, kasi may Love na raw siya. Yieeee!” pang-aasar pa ng mga ito na ikinapula ng pisngi ng maliit na binata.

“Nasaan pala si Sehun?” tanong niya sa mga kaklase nito habang umaakyat sa hagdan papunta sa apartment.

“Bumili ng food sa Jollibee. Ewan ko ba dun, binilhan naman namin siya kanina ng lunch pero nagki-crave daw siya sa peach mango pie kaya ayun.” Kwento naman sa kanya ng kausap. “Kanina pa umalis ‘yun e, baka paparating na si – “

“Jackson, sino ‘yan?” Ilang taon na pero hindi pa rin masanay-sanay ang puso ni Junmyeon sa tuwing naririnig niya ang malalim na boses ni Sehun.

“Si Love!” masiglang balita ng kaklase ni Sehun – na Jackson pala ang pangalan. May narinig na ingay si Junmyeon kasunod ng pagtawa ni Jackson at ng mga kaklase ni Sehun sa screen, “Oh, dude, dahan-dahan lang, ‘di ka naman masyadong excited, ano?”

“Shut up.” Sambit naman ng matangkad ng binata bago kuhanin mula sa kamay ng kaklase ang kanyang phone.

Kasalukuyang sinususian ni Junmyeon ang pinto ng kanilang apartment door, nang magtalo pa ang nobyo at ang mga kaklase nito sa harapan ng screen.

“Sinagot ko na, dude. Kasi mukhang kanina mo pa hinihintay ‘yung tawag niya e.”

“Anong kinuwento mo? Baka may sinabi kayo ah?!”

“Marami! ‘Di ba, Love?” pang-aasar pa nito sabay singit ng mukha sa screen, na ikinatawa na lang ni Junmyeon. Nakita niyang tinulak ito ni Sehun sabay bulong ng, “Huwag ka ngang makiki-Love diyan.”

“’Pag ito nagalit sa’kin, wala kayong sagot sa SGD mamaya!” banta nito sa kanyang mga classmates.

“Hoy, walang ganyanan!”

“Pinagtanggol ka kaya namin diyan na wala kang chicks!”

“Yawa! Wala kaming inaral sa SGD! Love oh, si Sehun binubully kami!”

Sobrang chaotic ng sitwasyon sa kabilang linya but Junmyeon can’t help but smile at their banter.

“Junmyeon, call him Junmyeon. Bawal ‘yung Love. Akin lang ‘yun.” Bilin naman sa kanila ng matangkad na binata.

Inasahan na ni Junmyeon ang sunod-sunod na pang-aasar ng mga kaklase nito sa kanya, “Luh, possessive ka gurl?”

“Ewan ko sa inyo.” Natatawang sagot naman ni Sehun sabay labas ng room upang makausap ng maayos si Junmyeon. “Sorry, Love. Kinulit ka ba nila?”

“Hindi, nakakatuwa nga sila e.” sagot naman ng maliit na binata habang binubuksan ang pintuan ng kanyang kwarto. Nilapag niya ang susi at bag sa maliit na lamesa sa gilid ng silid bago ibinagsak ang katawan sa kama. “Marami rin akong nalaman,” pang-aasar niya pa sa nobyo na sinamahan niya pa ng mapanlokong ngiti at pagtaas-baba ng kaniyang kilay.

“Whatever it is, huwag kang maniwala sa kanila, nang-aasar lang ‘yung mga ‘yun.”

“So, hindi pala dapat ako maniwala na hindi mo pinapansin ‘yung mga umaaligid sa’yo?” sambit niya kasbay ng mapanlokong ngiti, “Hmm, Sehun Oh.”

“Love … “ natatawang sabi naman ng matangkad na binata mula sa kabilang linya. “Alam mo namang ikaw lang e.”

“Luh siya tanghaling tapat sa inyo, papakilig ka.”

Nakangiting umiling na lang si Sehun sa pang-aasar ng nobyo, “Kamusta work mo? Pagod?”

Nagpagulong-gulong si Junmyeon sa kanyang kama, masarap ang pakiramdam ng malambot na kutson sa pagod niyang likod, “Same lang, medyo nadagdagan lang ng work dahil nag-resign ‘yung isang staff namin. Pero kaya naman.”

“Sila Kyungsoo? Jongin? Ikaw lang nandiyan?”

“Oo e, sila nga ‘yung kapalitan ko kanina.” Kwento naman nito, “Ikaw, kamusta classes niyo today?”

“Okay naman, perfect ko ‘yung practicals namin kanina, kiss mo ko.” Request nito na mabilis namang pinaunlakan ni Junmyeon. “Sarap naman niyan.”

“Sira!” sagot naman ng maliit na binata, “Sila Baekhyun at Chanyeol? Nasaan?”

“Biglang nag-crave ng Frankies si Baekhyun kaya ayun, bumiyahe pa sila. Sinasama nga ako kaso sabi ko naiwan ko ‘yung phone ko kay Jackson, e baka tumawag ka.”

Tumango na lang si Junmyeon bilang sagot, inaantok na kasi siya pero kailangan pa niyang maligo kaya, “Love, ligo lang ako ah. Tawagan kita ulit kita later pagkatapos ko.” Sabi niya sabay akmang papatayin ang video call pero pinigilan siya ni Sehun.

“O? Ba’t papatayin mo pa ‘yung tawag? Sama mo na ko sa CR.” Panunukso naman nito na dinagdagan pa niya ng, “Nakita ko naman na ‘yan, Love. Don’t be shy.”

“Hoy!” saway ni Junmyeon sa nobyo. Unti-unting namula ang mukha sa sunod-sunod na mga ala-ala ng bakasyon ni Sehun sa Canada noong nakaraang buwan. “Ikaw talaga, baka may makarinig sa’yo diyan!”

And of course, Sehun Oh just laughs at his misery, “Ang cute mo talaga mamula, Love.”

“Ewan ko sa’yo! Patayin ko na talaga ‘to.” Kunwaring naaasar pa siya pero hindi naman napigilang mapangiti sa kilig, “Bye, Love. See you later.”

“Okay, I love you.”

“I Love you, too.”

💉 ❤🩺

_Sometimes, they fight._

Sehun came from a 36-hour shift from the public hospital where he was assigned for his clerkship. Pagod na pagod siya at kulang sa tulog, pero hindi pa rin niya magawang humilata sa kama niya dahil sa pag-aalala.

Buong duty niya kasi tinatawagan si Junmyeon pero hindi ito sumasagot, kahit text lang kung nasaan na ito, o kung may nangyari ba, ay wala. Tinatary din niyang tawagan at i-video call sila Kyungsoo at Jongin pero tulad ng kanyang nobyo ay hindi rin sila sumasagot.

Sinikap niyang mag-focus sa shift niya pero hindi pa rin niya maiwasang mag-isip ng kung anu-ano. Kinulit pa nga niya sila Baekhyun at Chanyeol na tawagan siya kung sakaling may makuha silang balita mula sa Canada.

Pumipintig na ang ulo niya sa sakit dahil kulang sa tulog at sa pag-aalala, kaya naman pagkadating na pagkadating niya sa loob ng kanyang kwarto ay agad niyang tinawagan si Junmyeon.

_Answer the call, please._ Paulit-ulit niyang chant sa kanyang isipan pero natapos ang huling ring ay hindi pa rin sinagot ang kanyang tawag.

He unconsciously paced back and forth while contacting the next person on his list.

Sehun almost threw his phone because of frustration, halos panghuling ring na nang sagutin ni Kyungsoo ang tawag, “Hello? Sehun?”

“Kyungsoo!” Sinubukan niyang huminga ng malalim upang pakalmahin ang sarili, “Kanina pa ako tumatawag sa inyo.”

“Hala Se, sorry ngayon ko lang nasagot tawag mo,” paumanhin naman ng kaibigan, “Ang dami kasing requests kanina tsaka understaffed pa kami kaya hindi na kami nagkanda-ugaga ni Jongin. Pasensya na, bakit ka pala napatawag?”

Sehun felt bad, baka nga busy lang sa duty kaya hindi makatawag.

“Si Junmyeon kasi, hindi ko ma-contact.” Paliwanag ni Sehun. “Kasama niyo ba siya diyan?”

“Hala, hindi niya sinabi sa’yo?” Bumilis ang tibok ng puso ng matangkad na binata sa kaba dahil sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo, “Sabi ko sa kanya i-text ka e.”

He started to feel a lump in his throat as he asks, “Bakit? Anong nangyari?”

“May sakit kasi siya,” The taller man’s heart almost dropped at what he heard, “Mga tatlong araw na ‘yun nilalagnat, e kaso ayaw naman mag-absent sa trabaho kaya ayan, mas lalong lumala at naging trangkaso.”

Sehun closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, bakit hindi sinabi ni Junmyeon?

“Nasa bahay siya, pinagabsent ko muna. Pinainom ko yun ng gamot at iniwanan ng pagkain. Baka tulog pa noong tumatawag ka, pero baka gising na ‘yun ngayon. Try mo ulit.”

“Sige, Kyungsoo. Salamat.” Sambit ng matangkad na binata bago binaba ang tawag. “Pasensya na sa istorbo, nag-aalala lang kasi ako.”

“Ano ka ba, ayos lang. Si Junmyeon din kasi ang kulit, siya na daw magsasabi sa’yo kaya hindi ko na nabanggit.”

Hindi ma-gets ni Sehun kung bakit hindi man lang sinabi ni Junmyeon na hindi na pala maganda ang pakiramdam niya.

‘Di ba nangako silang sasabihin kung ano man ang nangyayari sa isa’t-isa?

Kahit gaano naman ka-busy si Sehun ay sinisikap niyang tumawag at makibalita kay Junmyeon.

In between classes, hospital shifts, before sleep and after waking up, he sees to it to call him and asks what’s going on. He was never too busy for him.

That’s why Junmyeon not telling him he’s sick makes him upset.

Knowing that he can’t take care of him when he’s sick is enough to make Sehun’s heart ache, pero ‘yung ganito? ‘Yung wala siyang kaalam-alam na may sakit na pala si Junmyeon, ay parang gusto na niyang magwala.

He tried to calm himself down at umupo sa upuan ng kanyang study desk bago subukang tawagan muli ang nobyo.

His heart skip a beat nang sagutin ni Junmyeon ang tawag, tumambad sa kanya ang mga antok na mata nito, “Love?” Kumunot ang noo ni Sehun nang marinig ang malat na boses ng nobyo.

“May sakit ka?” Hindi na napigilan ng matangkad na binata ang sarili, “Bakit hindi mo man lang sinabi sa akin?”

Hindi pa nakakasagot ang maliit na binata ay sinundan niya agad ito ng, “Junmyeon naman, ‘di ba you promised me na sasabihin mo sa’kin lahat ng nangyayari sa’yo diyan? Bakit hindi mo man lang sinabi na masama na pala pakiramdam mo?” 

He doesn’t notice that Junmyeon’s eyes started to water as he continued, “’Di ba sabi mo aalagaan mo sarili mo? E ba’t ganyan? Sabi ni Kyungsoo pumasok ka pa daw kahit may nararamdaman ka na.”

Hinawi niya ang buhok dahil sa frustration, “Hindi na nga tayo magkasama, e.” Pumiyok ang boses niya nang sambitin niya iyon pero wala na siyang pakialam, halong inis, pagod at pag-aalala ang tumatakbo sa isipan niya. “Hindi na nga kita maalagaan.”

“Ang hirap, Jun. Sobrang hirap na hindi man lang kita mayakap, hindi man lang kita ma-comfort ‘pag may sakit ka.” Hindi niya alam kung bakit naiiyak na siya. “Kaya sana naman.. sana naman sabihin mo sa’kin kung anong nangyayari sa’yo. Please.” 

Pinunasan niya ang ilang luhang nakatakas bago muling tumingin sa screen, nanatiling nakatingin lang ang nobyo sa kanya habang nakataklob ang kumot sa bibig nito, “Love? Nandiyan ka pa ba?”

Akala niya ay nawala na ang connection ni Junmyeon nang biglang, “I’m sorry.” Mahinang sambit ng nobyo mula sa kabilang linya.

Saka lang napansin ni Sehun ang naluluhang mga mata nito, he instantly felt guilty for lashing out. Magso-sorry na sana siya pero naunahan siya ni Junmyeon, “I love you.”

Gusto mang punasan ni Sehun ang luhang tumulo mula sa mga mata nito ay hindi niya magawa, “I love you, too. I-I’m sorry I lashed out, sobrang nag-alala lang talaga ako.”

Umiling ito sa sinabi niya, “No, I’m sorry.” panimula nito. “Akala ko kasi magiging okay din ako sa mga susunod na araw kaya hindi ko na sinabi, ayaw ko kasing nag-aalala ka. Alam kong busy ka rin sa clerkship mo, sabi pa ni Baekhyun na sobrang nakakapagod daw ‘yung shifts niyo kaya.. kaya hindi na kita tinawagan.”

Pinunasan ni Junmyeon ang luha bago muling magsalita, “Naisip ko na kaunti lang ‘yung time mo para magpahinga, ayaw kong agawin sa’yo ‘yung oras na ‘yun.”

“Junmyeon,” Sehun stared deep into his lover’s eyes as he said, “Alam mo namang ikaw ang pahinga ko, ‘di ba?”

“Every after tiring day, seeing you and talking to you is the treat I give to myself.” Dagdag niya pa na mas lalong nagpaluha kay Junmyeon. “Always remember that, hmm?”

Wala nang ibang nagawa si Junmyeon kundi tumango na lang, “Yes..Yes.. I’m sorry talaga. I really thought..”

“Shh. Okay na.” mahinahong sabi niya sa binata. Matapos niyang sabihin lahat ng nasa isip at mapakinggan ang side ni Junmyeon ay humupa na ang pagod at inis na naramdaman niya kanina.

They just care for each other too much.

“Next time, tell me everything, even the silly things, papakinggan ko ‘yan.” Sambit niya.

“Yes, I promise.”

“Sige na. Magpahinga ka na. Uminom ka na ba ng gamot?”

“Oo.” Inadjust pa ni Junmyeon ang pwesto niya sa kama bago magpatuloy, “Medyo inaantok na nga ulit ako, e halos kakagising ko lang kanina.”

“That’s good. Sige, magpahinga ka na ulit at matulog.” Paalala niya pero may pahabol na, “Huwag mong i-end ‘yung call.”

“Ha? E bakit?”

“I’ll watch you sleep.”

Hindi na umapela ang maliit na binata at ngumiti na lamang, “Okay. Goodnight. Love you.”

“I love you, too. Sweet dreams.”

💉 ❤🩺

_But most of the times, they miss each other._

It was Junmyeon’s nephew’s birthday, kaya naimbitahan ang magkakaibigan sa bahay ng mga Kim upang maki-children’s party. Agad silang sinalubong ng mainit na yakap ng ina ni Junmyeon nang makapasok sila sa gate.

“Salamat at nakarating kayo!” wika ng mama ng kanyang nobyo matapos siyang yakapin. Hindi niya binitawan ang braso ni Sehun at hinila na agad sila papasok ng munti nilang tahanan.

Junmyeon’s home was simple yet so warm, kaya sa tuwing nabibigyan siya ng pagkakataon ay bumibisita siya rito.

Dumiretso na sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun sa kusina kung nasaan ang mga handa. Susunod na sana si Sehun sa kanila kasama ang ina ng nobyo nang biglang may umakap sa kanyang binti, “Tito Sehun!”

Agad namang napangiti ang matangkad na binata nang makita niya ang birthday boy na si JunJun – palayaw mula sa Junior na pangalan niya. Lumuhod siya sa harap ng pamangkin ng nobyo sabay abot ng kanyang regalo, “Happy Birthday, asan ang kiss ng Tito?” agad namang kinuha ng bata ang regalo na sinuklian niya ng matamis at matunog na halik sa pisngi ni Sehun.

“O, anong sasabihin mo, JunJun?” paalala ng lola nito.

“Thank you, tito Sehun!”

Sehun ruffled the boy’s hair affectionately, “Mamaya mo na lang ‘yan i-open. Kumain ka na ba?”

“Opo.” Wika nito sabay pakita ng ngiting kahit kulang sa ipin ay nagpapabuo naman sa araw ni Sehun. Cute, parang Tito niya. “Laro po tayo sa labas, Tito Se! Masaya dun, andun na ‘yung clown!” sabik na hinawakan nito ang kamay ng matangkad na binata at hihilain na sana siya palabas.

Magpapahila naman sana si Sehun kaso pinigilan sila ng Mama ni Junmyeon, “Ay nako, apo! Mamaya ka na makipaglaro kay Tito Sehun mo, at kakain pa siya.”

Agad naman sumimangot ang birthday boy kaya, “Pagkatapos kumain ni Tito, lalaro tayo.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Sambit niya sabay kawit ng hinliliit sa pinky finger ng bata.

Naging mahaba ngunit masaya ang naging araw ni Sehun. Tulad ng pangako niya sa birthday boy ay nakisali siya sa ilang mga palaro, inangat niya si JunJun nang maglaro sila ng pabitin, tinulungan niya pa ito sa pukpok palayok at siya pa ang naging partner nito sa newspaper dance. Bawing-bawi naman ang pagod niya nang makita ang tuwa sa mga mata ni JunJun.

Sumapit na ang gabi at nagsiuwian na ang karamihan sa mga batang bisita at natira na lamang ang ilang kamag-anak nila Junmyeon sa labas. At siyemrpe, kung may birthday party, hindi mawawala ang inuman.

Sehun doesn’t feel like drinking tonight, buti na lang at nandiyan sila Chanyeol at Baekhyun bilang substitute niya. Nagawa pa ngang makipagkaraoke ng dalawa sa mga tiyuhin ni Junmyeon.

Napailing na lang ang matangkad na binata nang magduet pa ang magnobyo ng _I’m all out of love, I’m so lost without you_ , tuwang-tuwa sa kanila ang mga kamag-anak ng nobyo.

Napagdesisyunan na lang ni Sehun na kaysa manood sa mga kalokohan ng mga kaibigan, ay humanap na lang ng magagawa sa loob ng bahay.

Nakita niyang nagliligpit ng patong-patong na hugasin ang mama ni Junmyeon sa kusina kaya mabilis siyang lumapit dito, “Tulungan ko na po kayo, Tita.”

“Nako, huwag na anak at baka mabasa pa ‘yang damit mo. Mukhang mamahalin pa naman.” Pigil naman nito sa kanya na nagsimula nang tiklupin ang long sleeves ng suot niyang polo.

“Okay lang po, Tita.” Nakangiting sagot niya sa matanda, “Wala naman po akong ginagawa, tsaka sa itsura nung mga kasama ko, baka mamaya pa po kami makauwi.”

Natawa naman ang matanda sa sagot niya, “Ano ka ba, huwag mo na akong tawaging tita. ‘Di ba sabi ko mama na lang?”

Siyempre, kinilig naman si Sehun doon, “Sige po, Mama.”

“Kamusta pala ‘yung review niyo?” tanong ni Mama habang nagsisimula nang banlawan ni Sehun ang mga platong sinabunan nito, “Kailan nga ulit ‘yung board exam mo?”

Sa buong araw niya sa tahanan ng mga Kim ay ngayon niya lang ulit naalala ang dahilan ng pagiging pagod at stressed niya these past few months, ang Physician Licensure Exam.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and him have been bending their backs and hanging their mental health by a thread because of the said exam.

It is their second licensure exam but the anxiety and stress are still the same, if not greater.

“Sa September po.”

“Sa susunod na buwan na pala, ibigay mo sa akin ‘yung mga petsa at nang mapagtirik kita ng kandila habang nag-eexam ka.”

“Sige po, Ma. Thank you po.”

“Ang bilis ng panahon, ano? Parang kailan lang ay sa medtech ang kinukuha mong exam.” Panimula ng ina ni Junmyeon. “Naalala ko pa noon na madalas tulala si Junmyeon sa telepono noong ilang araw na lang ay exam niyo na.”

Sehun chuckled at the memory of how nerve-wracking was that experience. ‘Yung pakiramdam na parang masusuka ka every minute before D-day, at kung paano napagod ang utak niya after the 2-day examination.

But the taller man will never trade those times for anything because, amidst those stress and anxieties, he got Junmyeon.

“Oo nga po e,” sagot niya. “Nakakamiss.”

Kausap niya lang kanina ang nobyo pero hindi pa rin niya maiwasang ma-miss si Junmyeon.

He missed him everyday naman but today was different, maybe because he was in his home, and every corner of this place reminds him of Junmyeon.

Hindi na niya napansin na matagal siyang nanahimik pero hindi nakatakas iyon sa mga mata ng matanda kaya, “Pasensya ka na ah.”

Agad namang natigilan si Sehun sa narinig, “Po?”

Nilihis ng mama ni Junmyeon ang kanyang tingin sa kausap dahil mas lalo siyang nalulungkot ‘pag nakikita ang mga mata nito, “Pasensya ka na at dahil sa amin ay kinailangang pumunta ni Junmyeon sa Canada.”

“Tita… Mama..” agad na naalerto ang matangkad na binata nang marinig iyon, the least he wanted was for Junmyeon’s family to feel guilty for their relationship. “Hindi niyo po kailangang humingi ng pasensya, naiintindihan ko po na kailangang pumunta ni Junmyeon doon. Para po sa inyo at para rin sa sarili niya, kasi gusto niyang makatulong sa inyo.”

“’Yung bunso kong ‘yun..” panimula nito, “Lagi niyang iniisip ‘yung mga tao sa paligid niya bago ang sarili niya. Tuwing nagvi-video call nga kami ay lagi siyang nakangiti at sinasabing okay lang siya, pero nanay niya ako e, ramdam ko ‘pag nahihirapan siya.”

Sehun can’t help but agree with her, Junmyeon always tries to smile and look okay during their calls, but tiredness and longing were evident in his eyes. And it hurts that the only thing the taller man can do for him is to cheer him up and make him smile, even just for a little while.

Binitawan ng nanay ni Junmyeon ang hawak na platito at pinunasan ang kanyang mga kamay, bago ikinulong sa kanyang mga palad ang basang kamay ni Sehun, “Kaya gusto kong magpasalamat sa hindi mo pagbitaw sa kanya, napakaswerte ng anak ko sa’yo.”

“Ako po ang maswerte sa kanya, mama.”

Ngumiti at tumango ito sa kanya, “Wala na akong ibang nakikita na pwedeng makasama ng anak ko panghabang buhay. Kung alam kong ikaw ang makakasama niya, mamatay akong masaya.”

“Mama naman..”

“Kaya.. kaya.. sana hintayin mo lang siya, ha? Konting tiis na lang, anak.”

Pinatong ni Sehun ang kanyang palad sa kamay nito to assure her, “Kahit gaano pa po katagal, nandito lang po ako.”

The talk with Junmyeon’s mom comforted him, but at the same time, it made him miss his boyfriend more.

Nang mahimasmasan ang dalawa niyang kasama ay nagpaalam na sila sa pamilya ni Junmyeon, may klase pa kasi sila bukas sa review center at hindi sila pwedeng ma-late.

Pero imbis na sa condo na inuupahan nilang tatlo siya uuwi, ay ni-request niyang sa bahay na lang siya ihatid. Gusto niya kasing bisitahin si Vivi.

Every time missing Junmyeon becomes unbearable, seeing and playing with Vivi helps him through it.

Nakapwesto siya sa likod ng passenger seat habang ang magnobyo ay nagkukwentuhan sa harap. Tumatango siya paminsan-minsan kapag sinasali siya ng mga ito sa usapan, pero madalas ay nakatulala lamang siya sa may bintana, naglalakbay ang isipan kasabay ng takbo ng sasakyan.

At parang nanadya pa ang Spotify playlist ni Chanyeol, dahil napagdesisyunan nitong patugtugan siya ng background music.

**_Labis na naiinip_ **

**_Nayayamot sa bawat saglit_ **

Napabuntong-hininga na lamang siya. Timing nga naman.

**_Kapag naaalala ka_ **

**_Wala naman_ **

**_Akong magawa_ **

Sehun appreciates Junmyeon’s efforts to call every time he’s available, his smile makes the taller man’s day feel better.

Pero kasi minsan, minsan hindi sapat ‘yung video call lang. 

Iba pa rin kasi ‘pag nasa tabi na niya. Iba pa rin ang pakiramdam ng mga yakap nito sa kanyang baywang, ng mga malalambot na kamay nito sa kanyang pisngi. 

**_Umuwi ka na baby_ **

**_Hindi na ako sanay ng wala ka_ **

**_Mahirap ang mag-isa_ **

**_At sa gabi'y hinahanap-hanap_ **

**_Kita._ **

Tuwing natatapos ang school year nila sa medschool, ay yayayain siya ng kanyang mga magulang na magbakasyon sa kung saan-saang bansa.

But Sehun always chooses Canada.

**_Hanggang kailan ako maghihintay_ **

**_Na makasama ka muli_ **

**_Sa buhay kong puno ng paghihirap_ **

Mga ilang linggo siyang nananatili doon, kahit paulit-ulit lang ang pinupuntahan nila ni Junmyeon every year ay hindi siya nagrereklamo.

Kapiling na niya si Junmyeon, magrereklamo pa ba siya?

**_Na tanging ikaw lang ang_ **

**_Pumapawi sa mga luha_ **

**_At naglalagay ng ngiti_ **

**_Sa mga labi_ **

But of course, the hardest part will always be when it is over.

Sa tuwing hinahatid siya nito sa airport, yayakapin at hahagkan bago muling magpaalam.

Sa bawat oras na hawak ni Junmyeon ang kamay niya ay parang ayaw na niya itong bitawan.

Sa bawat pag-uwi, hinihiling na sana sa susunod ay kasama na niya ang nobyo.

Hindi na matiis ni Sehun ang pakikinig sa kanta, “Baek.” Tawag niya sa kaibigan na nasa kalagitnaan ng pagsasalita nito.

“Oh?”

“Pwedeng palipat nung kanta?” simpleng sabi niya, kung pagpapatuloy niya kasi ang pakikinig ay baka maiyak pa siya. Nakakahiya sa mga kaibigan niya.

“Ha? Baki – “ pero natigilan si Baekhyun nang tignan siya ni Chanyeol. Saka lang nito napakinggan ng maayos ang kanta.

Oh, okay.

What a great timing, kung kailan naman kagagaling lang nila sa bahay nila Junmyeon. Of course, kahit hindi naman nila napag-uusapan ay halata naman sa mukha ni Sehun na nami-miss na niya ang nobyo.

Hindi na muling nagsalita ang kaibigan at nilipat na lang ang kanta. They tried to look normal at pinagpatuloy na lang ang kwentuhan, alam nila kasing mas gusto ni Sehun iyon.

Nagsimula ang bagong kanta kasabay ng pag-iisip ng matangkad na binata sa kanyang plano pagkatapos ng exams.

After this licensure exam, he planned to visit Junmyeon again.

And hopes that this time, this time he comes home with him.

💉 ❤🩺

Pero sadyang mapaglaro ang tadhana para kay Sehun, dahil kinailangan niya i-cancel ang na-book niyang flight for Canada.

It was after their oath-taking, everyone around him is happy, he’s happy, dahil bukod sa pagkapasa ay maswerte niyang nasungkit ang Top 3 for the Physician Licensure Exam.

He’s all smiles sa lahat ng mga litrato at videos na kinukuha ng kanyang mga magulang at mga kaibigan.

But of course, he can’t be fully celebrating dahil wala si Junmyeon sa tabi niya.

He deeply sighed at the thought of him, medyo naging madalang na kasi ang pagtawag nito sa kanya nitong mga nakaraang araw.

Araw-araw man silang magkausap, pero nababawasan ang mga oras nito dahil naging busy si Junmyeon, may inaasikaso daw kasi itong mga papel sa trabaho.

But Sehun’s okay with it, makakasama naman niya si Junmyeon sa susunod na linggo.

Nasa labas sila ng PICC nang hilahin siya ng kanyang mga magulang kasama sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun sa parking lot upang ipakita ang regalo nila.

Napailing na lang si Sehun nang makita kung ano iyon, “Mom, Dad. ‘Di ba sabi ko okay pa naman ‘yung SUV?” wika nito sa kanyang mga magulang dahil ayaw niya talagang gumagastos ang mga ito sa kanya, lalo na pagdating sa ganitong mga bagay.

Maayos pa naman kasi ‘yung binili nilang sasakyan para sa kanya noong 1st year med student siya, pumapalya man minsan pero okay naman ito madalas.

Kaya medyo nanghihinayang siya sa binili nilang Audi, na nasa harapan nila ngayon.

“But thanks, mom and dad,” pahabol niya, baka kasi sabihin na hindi niya na-appreciate ang regalo nila.

“Mahal, mukhang ayaw nung regalo natin.” Hindi alam ni Sehun kung bulong ba iyon ng mama ni Sehun sa dad niya, dahil rinig naman niya at ng dalawa pa niyang kaibigan iyon.

Napailing na lang si Sehun sa kalokohan ng parents niya.

“Baka pag nakita niya ‘yung driver, magustuhan niya.” Bulong naman pabalik ng dad niya.

Nagtaka naman ang magkakaibigan at nagkatinginan pa, napakunot ang noo ni Sehun sa mga magulang niya.

Pero masayang ngiti ang sinukli sa kanya ng mga ito, “Silipin mo, para malaman mo.” Wika ng Dad niya.

The windows of the car was tinted kaya hindi niya masilip kung sino ang nasa loob, kinailangan niya pang katukin ang bintana para lang makita kung sino ang nasa loob.

And it was as if the time stopped for Sehun when he saw the face of the man he’s been longing to see.

“Congrats, Love.” Wika nito, with that pretty smile of his that Sehun misses so much.

All the feelings that the taller man kept for so long came crashing to him at once, it made him cry.

Agad na naalarma si Junmyeon nang makitang umiiyak ang nobyo kaya mabilis siyang bumaba ng sasakyan at hinawakan ang mukha nito, “Huy, bakit ka umiiyak?” tanong niya na may kasamang tawa pero hindi niya na rin naitago ang pag-iyak nang makita ang matangkad na binata.

Sehun felt silly, kasi andito na nga si Junmyeon, totoo at hindi na panaginip, pero ang una niyang ginawa ay umiyak. Umiling siya sa binata at niyakap ito ng mahigpit, “I just can’t believe you’re here. I miss you so much.”

“I miss you, too.” Sagot naman nito at ibinalik ang mahigpit na yakap, “Nangako ako ‘di ba? Na babalik ako, babalikan kita.”

Hearing that from Junmyeon makes him cry harder, “Thank you, thank you for coming back to me.”

“No, thank you, Love.” Bulong nito, “Thank you for waiting for me.”

💉 ❤🩺

At mukhang hindi pa nauubusan ng surprise ang mga magulang ni Sehun dahil nagplano pa ang mga ito ng party para daw sa unico hijo nilang top notcher. Napailing na lang ang matangkad na binata at hindi na nagreklamo. Kasama na niya si Junmyeon, sino siya para magreklamo?

“Ano ba ‘yan, Sehun?! Pag-ayusin mo naman ng gamit si Junmyeon, hindi ‘yung para kang tukong nakakapit diyan.” Mahabang litanya ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigang nakapulupot pa rin kay Junmyeon habang inaayos nito ang mga bag nila sa likod ng sasakyan.

Kasama ding umuwi ni Junmyeon ang magnobyong sina Jongin at Kyungsoo. Matagal na raw nilang naplano ang pag-uwi dahil nakaipon na rin naman daw sila, at matagal na ring nakahanap ng magandang trabaho ang kuya ni Junmyeon.

Wala nang mas gaganda pang regalo kaysa sa malamang hindi na muling aalis si Junmyeon.

Finally, this time, he’ll stay.

“Huwag mo na ngang kontrahin ‘yan si Sehun.” Sagot naman ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan, “Mamaya iwan pa tayo niyan sa private beach nila, sige ka.”

Nailing na lang si Junmyeon sa bangayan ng dalawa at hinawakan ang mga braso ng nakapulupot sa baywang niya.

At siyempre, hindi palalagpasin ng barkada na asarin ang dalawa, “Pota, ano ‘yan? Honeymoon phase? Sakit niyo sa mata, tumabi nga kayo diyan.” Sabi ni Chanyeol sabay tulak sa magnobyo para masara ang pinto ng sasakyan niya.

Hindi na lang pinansin ng magnobyo ang mga kaibigan nilang reklamador at sumakay na sa sasakyan ni Chanyeol para bumiyahe papunta sa private beach ng mga Oh.

Kasama nila ang ilan sa mga kamag-anak nila Sehun at ilan sa mga kaibigan ng mga magulang nito, kaya’t agad na nagsitakbuhan sa dagat ang ilan sa mga bagets na pinsan ni Sehun nang makarating na sila doon. Pero bilang nagkaka-edad na ang magbabarkada ay pinili nilang itulog muna ang gabi at lumusong na lang kinabukasan.

Nilibot sila ng mga magulang ni Sehun sa buong bahay kung saan sila manunuluyan ng ilang araw, actually para kay Junmyeon ay hindi ito bahay, mukhang mansyon ito sa sobrang lawak at engrande ng interior design.

“O siya, ito ang mga susi niyo,” wika ng mama ni Sehun sabay bigay sa kanila ng kanya-kanyang susi ng kwarto.

Nagtaka si Junmyeon dahil tatlo ang ibinigay nito, hindi ba sila magkakasama nila Kyungsoo at Baekhyun sa iisang kwarto?

Napansin siguro ng ina ng nobyo ang pagtataka sa mukha niya dahil bumulong ito ng, “Matagal nang sabik sa’yo ‘yang anak ko, baka mag-amok pa ‘yan ‘pag hindi ko kayo binigyan ng sariling kwarto.”

“Mom!” saway naman ni Sehun sa kanyang ina na sinuklian lang nito ng ngisi.

“O siya, goodnight na mga kids, hindi soundproof ang walls kaya keep it down, okay?” Pagbibiro pa nito na mas lalong nagpapula sa mukha ni Junmyeon.

“O, huwag daw masyadong maingay, boss mapagmahal!” pang-aasar ni Chanyeol sa kaibigan habang sinusuot ang susi sa sariling kwarto nila ni Baekhyun.

“Shut up.”

“Easyhan mo lang, Sehun! May jetlag pa ‘yang si Junmyeon!” hirit pa ni Jongin sabay pasok sa kwarto nila ni Kyungsoo.

Hindi na nakasagot pa ang magnobyo dahil dali-daling pinagsaraduhan sila ng pinto ng mga kaibigan.

Malakas man ang pintig ng puso ni Junmyeon ay binuksan na lang niya ang pintuan ng kanilang kwarto.

Pagkapasok ay tumambad sa kanya ang sahig na gawa sa kahoy at isang malaking tv sa tapat ng isang king sized bed. Pero ang pinakanakapukaw sa atensyon ni Junmyeon ay ang maliit na veranda sa dulo ng kwarto.

Agad niyang nilapag ang gamit sa gilid ng kama at dumiretso sa veranda, hindi niya napigilang mapangiti sa ganda ng view ng dagat na iniilawan ng liwanag ng buwan. Ang simoy ng hangin na dumadampi sa kanyang balat ay mas lalong nagpapagaan sa masaya niyang puso.

_Finally, I’m home._

Inasahan na niya ang brasong pumulupot sa kanyang baywang nang lumapit sa pwesto niya ang nobyo, “You like it here?”

“Sobra.” Agad namang sagot ni Junmyeon na sinamahan ng matamis nitong ngiti.

“Talaga?” Ipinatong ng matangkad na binata ang baba nito sa balikat ni Sehun at pahapyaw na sinayaw ang nobyo kasabay ng paghampas ng alon, “Anong mas gusto mo, ako o itong resort?”

Natawa naman si Junmyeon sa tanong ng nobyo pero sinakyan na lang niya, “Siyempre, ikaw.”

“Really?”

“Ikaw, kasi mabibigyan mo ko ng resort.”

“Love naman…”

“Joke lang.” Natatawang sagot niya bago humarap sa nobyo. Tumingin siya ng diretso sa mga mata nito sabay dagdag ng, “Kahit walang ganito, ikaw pa rin ang pipiliin ko.”

Sehun’s heart feels so full of happiness and contentment. Antagal niyang hinintay ito, ang makita, makasama at mahagkan ang nobyo.

And the taller man didn’t waste time as he latched his thin lips into Junmyeon’s, pouring his longing, heart, mind and soul as he deepens the kiss.

They’re both out of breath nang humiwalay si Junmyeon mula sa kanya, pinagdikit ni Sehun ang kanilang mga noo sabay bulong ng, “Should we test kung totoo ngang hindi soundproof?”

Ang kaninang namumulang pisngi ni Junmyeon ay mas lalong nangamatis dahil sa sinabi ng nobyo, “Sira!” sabay hampas sa dibdib ni Sehun. “Hindi ka ba napagod sa byahe kanina? Ang layo kaya.”

“Never too tired for you.” Sagot naman nito na may kasamang ngisi. Napailing na lang si Junmyeon sa kanya at naunang pumasok na sa loob ng kwarto.

“Ikaw, gusto mo lang makaisa e.”

“Hindi ah, I’m telling the truth..” Tinaasan siya ng kilay ni Junmyeon kaya napaamin na rin ang loko, “Pero pwede rin?”

Junmyeon can’t help but laugh at his boyfriend’s antics. Kaya hinila niya si Sehun ipinaupo ito sa kama, tumayo siya sa pagitan ng mga binti nito at hinawakan ang kanyang mukha.

“Pagod ako today e, ang haba ng byahe sa plane tsaka papunta dito.” He placed a quick kiss on his boyfriend’s lips and continued with a promise, “Bawi ako bukas?”

And of course, Sehun sealed it with another kiss, “Sabi mo ‘yan ah.”

💉 ❤🩺

Nagising si Sehun sa pagtama ng sinag ng araw sa kanyang mukha, awtomatikong hinanap ng mga kamay niya ang katawan ng nobyo na akap-akap niya buong gabi. At mas lalong nagising ang diwa niya nang salubungin ng malamig na sapin ng kama ang palad niya.

Iginala niya ang mga mata sa buong kwarto ngunit hindi niya mahagilap ang nobyo doon.

"Love?" Tawag niya sa kasintahan habang nililibot ang buong silid, ngunit wala siyang nakuhang sagot.

Nagsimulang mamuhay ang kaba sa kanyang dibdib, hindi naman siguro panaginip lang ang lahat ng iyon?

Agad siyang bumalik sa kama at tinignan kung nandoon pa ang mga gamit ni Junmyeon. Nabawasan ng kaunti ang kaba niya nang makita ang itim na bag nitong nakabukas at ilang damit nito na nakakalat sa sahig.

Lumabas siya ng kwarto at bumaba ng hagdan upang silipin kung nasa sala ang nobyo pero nang makarating siya doon ay wala nanamang tao.

Narinig niya ang tunog ng paggalaw ng kubyertos sa may kusina kaya agad siyang naglakad papunta doon.

Pero ang mama niyang nagluluto ng breakfast ang sumalubong sa kanya.

"Goodmorning, Ma." Bati niya sa ina sabay yakap dito, "Nakita mo po ba si Junmyeon?" Tanong niya.

Hindi agad sumagot ang kanyang ina at tinitigan pa siya ng ilang minuto, ang takot na kanina’y humupa ay muling namuhay sa kanyang dibdib.

Was it all a dream?

Naupo siya sa pinakamalapit sa bar stool dahil nararamdaman niyang nanghihina na ang kanyang tuhod.

“Andyan siya,” Sehun released a shaky breath as he heard his mom’s answer, “Sa labas nakikipaglaro sa mga pinsan mo.”

Isang malalim na paghinga, _he’s here, it wasn’t a dream._

“Okay ka lang?” maingat na tanong ng kanyang ina kaya napatingin siya dito, “May problema ba?”

And as he stared in his mother’s eyes, Sehun’s reminded of the fears and worries that kept him awake last night.

But of course, he doesn’t want to worry her kaya, “Wala, Ma. Okay lang ako.”

But his mother wasn’t buying it, itinigil niya ang paghiwa ng gulay at humarap sa kanyang anak. Sumandal pa ito sa kitchen counter at tumingin ng diretso sa kanyang unico hijo, “Anak, I’ve been with you all my life, did you really think I would buy that?”

Wala talagang nakakatakas sa mama niya.

Well, wala namang masama kung magtatanong siya, ‘di ba? Isa pa, she’s always the best person to ask for advice, ‘cause she’d been in the same situation before.

Noong bata si Sehun at nagsisimula pa lang ang family business nila ay pabalik-balik ang kanyang ama sa Pilipinas at sa US. Minsan ay ilang buwan itong hindi umuuwi kapag nagkakaproblema sa negosyo. Pero kahit ganoon ay masasabi ni Sehun na lumaki siya sa isang mapagmahal na pamilya.

Yakap at halik pa rin ang sinasalubong ng Mom niya tuwing umuuwi ang kanyang ama galing sa trabaho, and his father sees to it that he’ll give all his time for the day para makipaglaro sa kanyang anak at asawa.

“Ma, ‘di ba dati si dad… madalas na umuuwi dito sa Pilipinas for our business?” tango lang ang sinagot ng kanyang ina bago siya magpatuloy, “Hindi ba nabawasan ‘yung pagmamahal mo sa kanya noong mga times na hindi natin siya kasama?”

He’s been thinking about it since last night. Habang nakakulong si Junmyeon sa kanyang bisig at mahimbing na natutulog, ay ginigising si Sehun ng mga takot niya.

Did the distance make Junmyeon love him less?

“Well, marami akong natutunan sa sarili ko noong wala siya,” panimula ng kanyang ina, “Marami akong nagawa na matagal ko nang gustong gawin, marami rin akong nasabi na matagal ko nang gustong sabihin.”

“Pero sa dami ng nagawa kong mag-isa,” she continued, “Tuwing umuuwi ang Dad mo, pakiramdam ko kumpleto ako.”

Ang sarap sa pakiramdam na makita ang ngiting umusbong sa mga labi ng mama niya, he wished he would be the cause of that kind of smile in Junmyeon’s face.

“’Yan ba ang problema mo?” tanong ng Mom niya na parang hindi makapaniwala na naisip niya iyon, “You really think na dun sa time na nagkalayo kayo, nabawasan ang pagmamahal niya sa’yo?”

His mother’s judging eyes made him look down on his lap, “Do you think it’s silly thought?”

“I think, natuyo na ‘yung utak mo kaka-exam kaya kung anu-ano na pumapasok diyan sa isip mo,” komento pa nito sabay hawak sa kamay ng anak, “Halika nga dito.”

Iginaya siya ng kanyang ina sa tapat ng bintana, kung saan tanaw nila ang nakangiting si Junmyeon sa ilalim ng tirik na araw sa may dalampasigan, nakikipaghabulan sa mga batang pinsan ni Sehun.

“Nakikita mo ‘yan? Siya ‘yung araw-araw na tumatawag sa akin para lang kamustahin ka, siya ‘yung mangiyak-ngiyak sa phone nang malaman niyang pwede na siyang umuwi. Siya, na nandito ngayon, nakikipaglaro sa mga pinsan mong ngayon niya lang nakilala.” Sambit ng kanyang ina, “Kung hindi pagmamahal ‘yun, e mali naman pala ‘yung tinuro sa akin ng Dad mo.”

Sehun can’t help but smile at her statement, he’s just really overthinking things.

“Natatandaan mo ‘yung umuwi ka sa bahay galing sa birthday party ng pamangkin ni Junmyeon?” Tumango si Sehun nang maalala iyon, “’Di ba pinagluto kita ng sinigang?”

Sehun remembered that, pagod na pagod siya noong araw na iyon, dahil sa birthday party at sa pagka-miss sa kanyang nobyo. Nagulat siya nang tawagin siya ng kanyang ina at sinabing nagluto ito ng sinigang, his comfort food. Nagpasalamat siya dito dahil hindi man nawala ang lungkot niya ay nabawasan naman ito.

“Tinawagan niya kasi ako noon,” sabi nito sabay tingin kay Junmyeon na binabasa na ng mga bata sa dagat, “Sabi niya, you look down daw sa video call niyo, kaya humingi siya ng favor kung pwede daw bang lutuan kita ng sinigang, comfort food mo daw kasi iyon.”

Sehun always sees to it na nakangiti at masigla siya sa bawat video call niya kasama ang nobyo, how Junmyeon sees past his smiles is beyond him.

“Noong narinig ko ‘yun sabi ko, siya na ‘yun.” Nakangiting sambit ng kanyang ina, “Kasi anak, sa totoo lang hindi ka madaling basahin, kahit nga ang Dad mo minsan hindi ka ma-gets. Pero noong sinabi niya ‘yun natuwa ako, kasi bukod sa akin, may isang taong kaya kang intindihin kahit wala kang sabihin.”

“Kaya kung ano man ‘yang iniisip mo, masasagot lang ‘yan ‘pag nag-usap kayo.” His mother held both of his hands as she says, “Tanungin mo siya, hmm?”

And Sehun can only answer her with a smile and a nod, even if he wasn’t sure if he had the courage to do so.

💉 ❤🩺

They were currently having their lunch when Kyungsoo and Jongin dropped the news.

“Kaloka kayo!” agad na sambit ni Baekhyun saka hinila papalapit sa kanya ang kamay ni Kyungsoo na may suot na singsing, “Hindi niyo kami sinali sa kasal niyo?!”

“Gaga, hindi.” Sagot naman ni Kyungsoo sabay bato ng tissue sa kaibigan, “Engagement ring ‘yan. As if naman magpapakasal kami ng wala kayo, baka magwala ka pa dahil hindi ka namin inimbita.”

“Talagang magwawala ako!” wika ni Baekhyun.

“Um-oo ka diyan, Kyungsoo?”

“Hoy! Bakit naman hindi?!”

“Sure ka talaga? Pwede pang magback-out.”

“Mga gago ‘tong mga ‘to. By, wala nang bawian ah.”

Sa pagitan ng tawanan ng magkakaibigan ay natulala si Sehun sa kawalan.

He remembered giving Junmyeon an engagement ring bago ito umalis papuntang Canada. At ngayong nakabalik na ito ay hindi pa nila napag-uusapan ang sagot sa tanong.

Or more of Sehun’s afraid to ask.

Noong binili ni Sehun ang singsing ay sigurado siya, hanggang ngayon naman ay sigurado pa rin siya. Pero paano kung sa tagal ng pagkakahiwalay nila ay nag-iba ang ihip ng hangin para kay Junmyeon?

Nawala siya sa kanyang iniisip nang maramdaman ang mainit na palad ni Junmyeon na pumatong sa nanlalamig niyang kamay sa mesa.

“Okay ka lang?” nag-aalalang tanong nito.

_Are we still on the same page?_ He wanted to ask.

Pero imbis na magtanong ay sinagot niya lamang ito ng, “Oo naman.”

💉 ❤🩺

Noong sumapit ang gabi ay inaya siya ng nobyo na lumabas at maglakad-lakad sa dalampasigan. Pero wala pang ilang oras ay nagreklamo na itong masakit ang paa na ikinatawa naman ni Sehun.

“Ikaw ‘tong nag-ayang maglakad tapos ikaw din unang mag-aayang umupo.” Pang-aasar niya sa nobyo habang umuupo sila sa tapat ng bonfire na tinayo ng mga kamag-anak ni Sehun kanina.

Hinubad niya ang suot na jacket at ipinatong iyon sa nanlalamig na balikat ni Junmyeon na sumagot naman ng, “Gusto ko sanang magmukhang romantic kaso inatake ako ng back pain ko.”

Natawa na lang si Sehun sa itinuwiran ng boyfriend, “You don’t have to, everywhere with you feels romantic.”

“Naks, wala ka talagang kupas no?”

“Love..” nakangiting sambit niya sa nobyo sabay hawak sa baywang nito.

“Joke lang.” sagot naman nito, “Pero kaya talaga kita inaya dito kasi gusto kong mag-usap tayo.”

Natigilan si Sehun sa narinig at nagsimulang tumibok ang puso niya ng mabilis dahil sa kaba, “Tungkol saan?”

“E ‘di tungkol diyan sa iniisip mo.” Mahinahong sambit naman ng nobyo sabay diin ng kanyang hintuturo sa kunot sa pagitan ng kilay ni Sehun. “Kagabi pa ‘yan, ah. Care to share it with me?”

“W-wala. Wala ‘to.” Agad namang tanggi ni Sehun sabay lihis ng kanyang tingin.

“Love…” Magaan ang kamay ni Junmyeon nang hinawakan niya ang baba ng nobyo upang paharapin ito sa kanya, “Hindi ka magpupuyat kung wala lang ‘yan.”

Tama nga ang sinabi ng Mama ni Sehun kanina, Junmyeon always gets him, with or without words.

Pero hindi pa rin nawawala ang takot sa kanyang dibdib kaya, “No, Love.” Hindi pa siya handa. “It’s just… it’s silly.”

“Kahit ano pa ‘yan. Pakikinggan ko, hmm?” But Junmyeon has yet to give it up. “’Di ba sabi mo we should talk before making decisions?”

Sa sinabing iyon ng nobyo ay naalala ni Sehun ang naging pag-uusap nila ni Junmyeon sa tuktok ng tatlong daang palagpag ng Kamay ni Hesus. His heart was so happy back then, when the smaller man told him all his doubts and fears, and gave him a chance to clarify everything and reassure him.

Nakonsensya naman ang matangkad na binata dahil kung naging matapang si Junmyeon noon, bakit hindi niya magawa ito ngayon?

He always believed that everything can be fixed with good communication.

Sehun took a deep breath before continuing, it’s now or never.

“Mahal mo pa rin ba ako katulad ng dati?” was the first question that popped out of his head. Junmyeon just holds his hand and waited for him to continue, “I just.. I thought maybe the years we spend apart have changed your mind about us.”

“Change my mind about us? Hmm.” Junmyeon started as he intertwined his hands against Sehun’s, “I think it’s more of nagbago ‘yung pagtingin ko sa’yo compared sa dati.”

Agad namang kinabahan ang puso ni Sehun sa panimula nito. It must’ve been evident in his eyes dahil agad na hinigpitan ni Junmyeon ang hawak nito sa kamay niya, “Pakinggan mo muna, Love.”

“Alam mo dati nung crush na crush kita nung college, ang tingin ko sa’yo, sobrang perfect mo.” Sehun smiled at that thought, many people perceived him as the role model, the perfect student in their undergrad days kahit ilang beses niyang sabihin na hindi. “Matalino, gwapo, talented at gentleman, parang na sa’yo na lahat.”

“Pero nung nagkalayo tayo, I realized that you have your flaws too.”

“Unang-una, seloso ka.” Pinakita pa nito ang pagbibilang gamit ang kanyang daliri. “Pero you make sure na you won’t go overboard. Hindi mo man sinasabi sa akin pero nakikita ko sa mata mo ‘pag magkausap tayo. At hindi ako magsasawang ipaalala sa’yo na ikaw lang.”

Aminado naman si Sehun na seloso siya. That is one of the things he wasn’t proud of but will never deny. And he’s always thankful for his boyfriend for always understanding him, kaya hinalikan niya ang sentido nito sabay bulong, “And I’ll always thank you for that.

“Pangalawa, medyo clingy ka.” Natatawang sabi nito. “Pero ganoon din naman ako kaya, sino naman ako para magreklamo, ‘di ba?”

Hindi man niya sabihin ay gustong-gusto niya ‘pag si Junmyeon ang naglalambing sa kanya.

“Pangatlo..” Wika niya sabay sandal ng kanyang ulo sa malapad na balikat ni Sehun, “Overthinker ka.”

“Hindi ka lagi nagsasabi kapag may problem ka, hindi ka lagi nagtatanong pag may gusto kang malaman, alam mo bang nakaka-frustrate ka minsan?” Alam ni Sehun iyon dahil kahit siya ay nafu-frustrate na rin sa kanyang sarili.

Natatakot lang kasi siyang makapagsabi ng isang maling salita na pwedeng makasira sa mga bagay na iniingatan niya.

But apparently, Junmyeon wants to know everything that goes on his mind, maybe it good or bad. 

“Gusto kong malaman ang bawat dahilan ng pagkunot ng noo mo at kung ano ang dahilan ng paghugis buwan ng mga mata mo ‘pag tumatawa ka, gusto kong malaman kung anong tumatakbo diyan sa isip mo ‘pag natutulala ka.”

“Pero kahit seloso, clingy at overthinker ka, kahit malaman ko pa ang lahat ng flaws mo sa buhay, ikaw at ikaw pa rin ang pipiilin ko araw-araw.”

Sehun doesn’t know what got into him but hearing that Junmyeon will choose him every day made him cry.

Natawa na lang si Junmyeon sa mangiyak-ngiyak nang nobyo, “Ano? Ikaw ba ang magtatanong o ako na lang?”

Hindi makapagsalita si Sehun dahil sa tuwa, punong-puno ang puso niya ng pagmamahal para sa lalaking nakaupo sa kanyang harapan.

_Wala nang pag-aalinlangan._

“Ang bagal mo, ako na nga lang.” Sambit nito sabay labas ng singsing na kanina pa nakatago sa kanyang bulsa. Mangiyak-ngiyak si Sehun nang makita ang pamilyar na ukit ng pangalan nilang dalawa sa gilid nito.

“Habang buhay?” Junmyeon said with his loving eyes directly staring at Sehun’s tear-stained but happy eyes.

Sehun can’t put into words how much he’s thankful to God for giving him Junmyeon, how much he loved him dearly with all his mind, heart, and soul.

_Ikaw lang ang pipiliin sa araw-araw._

Kaya naman ang hindi niya mabuo sa salita ay ibinuhos niya sa halik na ibinigay niya sa nobyo.

He held Junmyeon’s face between his hands as they separated from their sweet kiss. At nang makita niya ang kimukinang na mga nito at mga labing nakangiti dahil sa saya, natagpuan niya ang pagmamahal na walang pagdududa, ang pagmamahal na hinding-hindi niya bibitawan, ang pagmamahal na panghahawakan niya sa araw-araw.

Kinuha niya ang singsing at isinuot iyon sa daliri ng nobyo, Ipinagdikit niya ang kanilang mga noo sabay sabing, “Habang buhay.”

At sa ilalim ng madilim na kalawakan na iniilawan ng ilang daang bituin, sa saliw ng tugtugin ng paghampas ng alon, kasama ang malamig na hanging dumadampi sa kanilang balat, natagpuan nina Sehun at Junmyeon ang kapayapaan sa piling ng isa’t-isa.

_Payapa, sa yakap ng iyong hiwaga._

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Goodevening SANA ALL NATION! Una sa lahat gusto kong magpasalamat at nakarating ka sa puntong ito. When I wrote Pagtingin, I never really planned to do a sequel. Pero dahil sa suporta at pagmamahal niyo sa ating Jollikid at SC president, I decided to write this bilang pasasalamat sa inyong lahat. Sana napasaya kayo ng kwento ng mag-loves! I love you all! Always wear your masks and stay safe!


End file.
